Más allá de lo que ves
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Isabella lleva la vida que muchas mujeres desearían como modelo de alta costura. Pero se siente sola, vacía; está cansada de que todo el que la rodea se base solo en el físico y no en el interior. Edward sexy administrador, famoso corredor de carreras clandestinas y codiciado soltero, sólo tiene un problema: Ya se cansó de que no valoren su intelecto.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

SUMMARY

Isabella lleva la vida que muchas mujeres desearían, al ser una gran modelo de alta costura, está rodeada de lujos y hombres hermosos, viajando y conociendo las mejores ciudades del mundo, y siendo una de las modelos más codiciada. Pero a pesar de todo eso, se siente sola, vacía; está cansada de que todo el que la rodea se base solo en el físico y no en el interior.

Edward es un sexy administrador de una importante agencia de autos, gran corredor reconocido en las carreras clandestinas y codiciado soltero, al que todas quieren enganchar; sólo tiene un problema: Ya se cansó de que no valoren su intelecto ¿O es que acaso no es el sueño de todo escritor, ver su libro en una vitrina?

**Capitulo 1**

―¿_Aló? ¡Buenas…!_

―¡Renunció!

―_¿Bella?_

―Si Alice ¿Quién más?

―_Cualquiera de mis otras modelos._

―¿Alice Brandon, cuántas de tus modelos tienen el número de tu móvil?

―_Está bien, está bien. Dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué quieres renunciar?_

―Es un inepto Ali, ¿cómo fuiste a ponerme a trabajar con él?

―_¿Qué "hizo" esta vez?_

―No me contestes así, da la impresión que la del problema soy yo.

―_No Bellita, para nada; sé que Jacob es una molestia, quiero saber qué hizo._

―Que parecía que en lugar de una sesión fotográfica, estaba en una sesión de masajes; Jacob parecía un pulpo, cada vez que podía, "accidentalmente" sus manos caían donde no debían.

―_Bella, te entiendo amiga, pero sabes que Vogue pidió explícitamente que ustedes dos fueran los que hicieran esa sesión._

―Pues me niego a hacer un solo trabajo más con ese perro, ponme con Emmet o Riley, hasta el insoportable de James; pero no más con Jacob, si no despídeme.

―_Bells, sabes que jamás te voy a despedir, eres mi mejor amiga, aparte de que eres mi modelo estrella._

―JA, JA, JA, muy graciosa Alice.

―_Ok, ok, está bien; trataré de no permitir que trabajes más con el chucho, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte, últimamente andas de un humor bastante malo, deberías de ir por ahí y buscarte un buen polvo._

―¡ALICE!

―_Te lo digo como amiga, ¿hace cuánto que no sales? Bella, eres guapa y sexy, te sobran los hombres, pero no sales con ninguno._

―Sabes por qué no ando con ninguno, todos creen, que porque soy modelo, soy una cualquiera o una cabeza hueca.

―_Pues sabes que no eres ni una ni la otra._

―Exacto y por eso me niego a salir, ya estoy cansada de tratar con ese tipo de hombres.

―_Pues busca otros rumbos amiga, pero no puedes pretender quedarte solterona._

―Pero si apenas tengo veintiséis años, todavía no estoy para quedarme solterona.

—_Si, si, si tu lo dices. Pero bueno amiga, trata de tranquilizarte un poco, piensa en lo que te dije de buscar nuevos rumbos y hablamos luego; que dejé a Jasper en la cama y se me está enfriando._

―Alice, eso fue mucha información. Adiós, adiós y… disfruta.

―_Siempre, te quiero._

Cada vez que hablo con Ali, pasa lo mismo, me deja con una sonrisa en el rostro y es que como no voy a quererla, si somos amigas desde hace años. Quién iba a imaginar, que cuando me pidió que le ayudara a posar para su primera colección, la vida nos iba a dar un giro tan grande.

Cuando éramos adolescentes fantaseábamos con este mundo, pero por lo menos yo, nunca pensé que se fuera a hacer realidad; por eso di prioridad a mis estudios y aunque me gradué en literatura, no he podido ejercer mi profesión; ya en mi último año de carrera, estaba modelando para Alice, sus diseños cada vez se volvieron más solicitados, hasta el punto de tener lista de espera.

Ahora, cuatro años después, es toda una diseñadora de renombre, con su casa de modas, y yo metida en este enredo como su modelo. No me puedo quejar, la experiencia ha sido fantástica, he conocido lugares que nunca pensé llegar a conocer y una que otra persona especial; como a mi oso Emm. Desde el momento que nos vimos tuvimos química, es un monumento de hombre con sus amplios hombros y sus fuertes brazos, pero con una cara de niño que derrite todas las bragas a su camino; desde un principio nos hicimos inseparables, todos pensaban que éramos pareja y en cierto momento nosotros también, hubieron un par de besos, pero nunca llegó a más, nos hicimos más amigos que pareja, hasta que al final nos dimos cuenta que éramos solo amigos; igualmente seguimos inseparables y me encanta trabajar con él. Pero aparte de Emm y Alice, no tengo a nadie más. Mis papás murieron durante mi segundo año de carrera, los extraño muchísimo, pero me dejaron muy felices recuerdos y enseñanzas, ellos se amaron toda la vida y ese es el tipo de amor que yo quiero, no el falso ideal que se plantean en el ambiente que me rodea.

Y con esto vuelvo a lo que me dijo la Duende, es cierto que hace mucho no tengo una cita, pero no voy a ir a buscar a cualquiera por un polvo. Yo quiero hacer el amor, no tener solo sexo; por eso mi tiempo de sequía seguirá, hasta que encuentre a alguien que no piense que soy una zorra cabeza hueca.

Y al verme aquí sola, soy consciente que como modelo tengo éxito, tengo este hermoso apartamento y dinero suficiente para lo que quiera; pero cambiaría todo por tener a mis papás conmigo o una relación como la que tienen Jazz y Alice y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, cuando me ponía a pensar en eso, la tristeza me invadió y no me gusta ir a la cama así. Tomé mi móvil y le escribí al único que podía cambiar eso.

"_**¿Oso estás muy ocupado?"**_

"_**Para ti nunca, mi amor"**_

"_**Necesito un abrazo"**_

"_**Dame cinco minutos y llego"**_

Estaba acurrucada en mi gran cama cuando sentí que el colchón se movía a mi lado y unos brazos me rodeaban.

―¿Qué pasa, mi niña?

―Ay Em, me siento tan sola.

―Nada de eso, sabes que me tienes a mí.

―Lo sé, gracias por venir. Espero no haber interrumpido uno de tus salidas.

―No tienes nada qué agradecer y sí estaba con una chica pero no valía la pena, solo ven mi cara bonita.

Y con eso me hizo reír, por eso cuando estoy triste, busco a mi oso. No importa porqué esté así, él siempre me saca una sonrisa; nos quedamos un rato abrazados en mi cama, hasta que rompió el silencio.

―Bueno, basta de arrumacos, ya que me perdí una cita, tú tienes que recompensarme.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te recompense?

―Ummm, podría ser una noche de sexo desenfrenado y un rico desayuno por la mañana. ―Los dos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

―Qué te parece si mejor te ofrezco una noche de películas con pizza y mañana, un desayuno por lo alto.

―Excelente, mejor oferta no me pudiste dar.

Pedimos unas pizzas y nos dispusimos a ver películas.

―Bells, de verdad no entiendo como haces para tener ese cuerpazo comiendo de esa forma.

―Mira quién habla Emmet, si te has comido casi la pizza entera.

―Sí, pero yo hago mucho ejercicio; en cambio a ti, nunca te he visto hacer más de media hora en la caminadora.

―Eso se debe a mi mamá, me heredó los genes, ella siempre fue muy delgada.

―Bells, se te olvida que te he visto en bañador, tú no eres simplemente delgada.

―Pues no, pero mi papá me enseñó a despejar mi mente corriendo y eso hago, así que de vez en cuando salgo a darle unas vueltas al Central Park.

―Eso lo explica, ¿un día me invitas a correr contigo?

―¡Claro Emm!

―Bueno, es hora de dormir, que mañana tengo sesión.

―¿Te quedas?

―Por supuesto, mañana me tienes que preparar el desayuno.

―Oki, vamos a la cama, pero mucho cuidado con esas manos.

Aunque tengo habitación de invitados, raramente Emm duerme en ella; así que como era costumbre, nos acostamos abrazados y me dejé ir en un sueño profundo y tranquilizador.

A la mañana siguiente, como había prometido, me dediqué a preparar el desayuno, -sí, otra rareza para una modelo ¡sé cocinar!- ya tenía preparado beicon, huevos revueltos, zumo de naranja y fruta, estaba a punto de hacer el café cuando unos enormes brazos se tornaron en mi cintura.

―Buenos días amor ¿cómo amaneces?

―Buenos días cariño, bien, aunque mi acompañante roncó mucho anoche. —Y cómo siempre, soltó una gran carcajada.

―Bells, ya echaste a perder mi fantasía.

―¿Y esa cuál es?

―La de despertar al lado de una mujer hermosa que me quiera.

―Sabes que yo te quiero.

―Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Sí, lo sé Em y algún día los dos tendremos a esa persona especial en nuestras vidas, pero por ahora, siéntate a tomar tu desayuno.

―Esto se ve buenísimo, muchas gracias.

Luego de desayunar y hacer un poco de aseo en la cocina, Emmett se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo.

—¿Bells, tienes trabajo hoy?

—No, hoy tengo el día libre.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a mi sesión?

—Depende, ¿con quién la haces? Si es con la antipática de Victoria, ni lo sueñes.

—No para nada, esta vez me toca solo; es para anunciar el nuevo modelo de la Audi, anda vamos.

—Bueno, dame diez minutos y nos vamos.

—Perfecto, aquí te espero.

Pasados los diez minutos estuve lista, como era de esperar, los días que no trabajaba iba con un vaquero ajustado, un sencillo top y mis adoradas converse; el viaje lo pasamos en medio de risas, las cuales siguieron mientras nos acercábamos abrazados hacia donde estaba pautada la sesión. Al llegar, nos encontramos un flamante Audi TT 2015, -esto lo sé, porque cuando llegamos el Oso no dejó de comentar todas sus cualidades- junto al reluciente auto, había también un elegante modelo en un costoso traje Armani, cosa que me extrañó, ya que habían solicitado a Emmett, pero seguramente quería un modelo casual y otro elegante; por lo que nos acercamos a ver cuál era el plan a seguir.

―Hombre, a ti también te llamaron para la sesión.

―Creo que me confunde señor McCarthy, soy el administrador de Audi.

―Disculpe señor, voy a prepararme para la sesión ―dijo acongojado Em y es que la verdad, con la cara que le hizo el tipo, no era de esperar un buen trato.

―Tengo entendido que la sesión era solo con un modelo, señorita.

―Así es, yo solo vine a acompañarlo.

―Pues espero que no interrumpa el trabajo de su novio, quédese a un lado y no genere problemas. ―Concluyó mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia, lo que creía eran, las oficinas.

Mientras le tomaban fotos en diferentes poses a Em, modelando con el excelente Audi, yo esperaba a un lado, al principio traté de no llamar la atención -porque no quería generar más controversias- pero conforme pasó el tiempo, los chicos de la sesión empezaron a hablarme; noté que habían varios con los que ya había trabajado, me sentía más relajada en medio de personas conocidas; cuando vi que una rubia escultural se acercó a nosotros con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

—¡Hola Isabella! Yo solo solicité un modelo, no entiendo porqué te encuentras aquí.

—Eeee ¡Hola…!

—Discúlpame, soy Rosalie Cullen, la publicista de Audi.

—¡Hola Rosalie! Creo que hay un malentendido, yo no vine por la agencia.

—¿Ah no? ―me retó mientras levantaba una ceja, como exigiendo una explicación.

—No, vine con Emmett, espero no haya problema.

―Mientras no interrumpas su trabajo creo que no habrá ninguno.

―Por supuesto que no interrumpiré, Emmett y yo somos muy profesionales y sabemos cumplir muy bien con nuestro trabajo.

―Me alegra escuchar eso, nos veremos en el buffet después de que terminen, dile a tu novio que me busque.

No me dio oportunidad de corregirle, pero no sería la primera que lo piensa, así que no le vi ningún problema, además que se había comportado de una forma grosera conmigo; por lo visto hoy no era mi día para conocer personas. Después de que la sesión terminara, estuvimos en el buffet, el rato lo pasamos súper bien, todos hablábamos y nos reíamos; varias personas comentaron que somos muy diferentes a los demás modelos y que les gusta trabajar con nosotros, hasta la misma Rosalie estuvo diferente, más accesible e incluso la vi sonreír a Em, cuando ya fue momento de despedirnos, me pidió ir un momento aparte.

―Isabella, disculpa si antes te hablé de mal modo, es que tuve una conversación con mi hermano antes de venir para acá y me puso indispuesta.

―No te preocupes Rosalie, lo entiendo.

―Te agradezco por compartir con nuestros empleados, para nosotros es muy importante que todos sientan que somos una familia, pues en muchas ocasiones los modelos vienen con portes de "divas" y no dejan que nadie se les acerque, y con ustedes fue todo lo contrario.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, como ves, el modelaje es mi trabajo, no mi mundo; así que no soy igual que todas las modelos.

―Sí, eso ya lo comprendí, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero en un futuro vernos de nuevo.

―Por supuesto Rosalie y muchas gracias por todo.

Ya de vuelta en el coche, cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, Em suspiró y vi sus ojitos de cachorro tierno.

—¡Bells, morí!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La conocí, a la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Pero quién?

—Rosalie Cullen

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Es la combinación perfecta de belleza y mente, además ¡le encantan los coches!

—Y hablaste algo con ella.

—Sí, pero cuando traté de invitarla a salir, se puso incómoda; no sé porqué.

—Yo creo saber por qué, mmm verás. Cuando hablé con ella, me dijo que tú eras mi novio.

—¡No Bella! De verdad me gusta, por favor ayúdame.

—No sé como Oso, no tengo motivo para contactarme con ella.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo que volverla a ver; si es necesario ir a comprarme un coche, lo haré.

—Esperemos a ver qué pasa Em, demos un tiempo, tal vez haya que corregir alguna toma o algo así.

—Eso espero Bells, no puedo esperar para volver a verla.

Luego de una semana, Em se estaba poniendo más que insoportable, si esta situación no se solucionaba, iba a crear serios problemas en la agencia con su mal genio; por lo que decidí hacer algo al respecto de una vez, esperé a tener una tarde libre para ir a hacerle una visita a Rosalie.

―¡Bienvenida a Audi! Mi nombre es Ben y estoy para servirle. ¿Busca que le muestre algún modelo en específico?

―Buenas tardes Ben, muy amable; pero no vengo a ver un coche, busco a la señorita Cullen ¿Cree que podrá atenderme?

―¡Claro! Permítame y le muestro su oficina.

Pasamos toda la exhibición de autos, que para ser sincera, estaban hermosos. Creo que pronto tendré juguete nuevo. Nos dirigirnos a unas elegantes oficinas, caracterizadas por tonos neutros y hermosas vidrieras alrededor.

―¡Buenas Ángela! La señorita Swan tiene una cita con Rose ―pensé que no sabía quién era pero por lo visto, me equivoqué.

―¡Buenas señorita Swan! No tenía entendido que Rose hubiera planeado un photoshoot para hoy, pero permítame, un segundo y lo soluciono.

―Muchas gracias Ángela, por favor llámame Isabella y no tengo cita con Rosalie, es un asunto personal.

―Entendido, en un momento le comunico a ella para ver si la puede atender.

―Muchas gracias.

Después de esperar unos quince minutos, la puerta de la oficina frente a mí, fue abierta, dejando a la vista una hermosa escena: Dos adultos despidiéndose de Rosalie y otro hombre, cualquiera que viera la escena podía notar el amor que irradiaba de ellos cuatro y en el fondo, los envidié por algo que yo nunca volvería a tener.

―Papá, mamá, permítanme un momento para presentarles a alguien ―dijo Rosalie mientras -los que asumía eran- los señores Cullen, se separaban un poco de ellos.

―Isabella, te presento a Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mis papás y dueños del concesionario.

―Mucho gusto señores Cullen.

―No querida, nada de señores; Carlisle y Esme por favor y permíteme decirte que eres más hermosa en persona que en la publicidad.

―Muchísimas gracias Esme.

―Además, es una mujer muy sencilla y accesible, creo que te llevarías genial con ella, mamá.

―De eso estoy segura ―dijo una sonriente Esme a lo que pude solo asentir.

―Y este de acá es mi querido hermano Edward, nuestro nuevo administrador desde que papá decidió darse vacaciones permanentes.

Hasta ese momento no había detallado en él, pero claro que lo había visto antes en la sesión de Em, no se podía negar que si lo quisiera, podría ser mi compañero en cualquier publicidad; con ese broncíneo cabello reflejando los tonos de la luz, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que parecían llamarte a perderte a ellos y esa cara de "soy demasiado bueno para ti" que tanto conocía, sin mencionar su exquisito cuerpo; definitivamente es el tipo de hombre que todas las mujeres mueren, pero del que ya yo estoy cansada de estar rodeada.

―Mucho gusto señor Cullen ―dije en un tono educado pero dejando en claro que no me impresionaba y de la misma forma me contesto él, para después todos despedirnos y pasar a la oficina de Rosalie.

―Bueno Isabella, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Verás a mi no me gusta andarme con rodeos, disculpa si soy muy directa.

―Perfecto, porque a mí tampoco me gustan, así que vamos al grano.

―Es sobre Emmet.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Tiene algún problema? ―y en ese momento, viendo el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo mencioné, supe que mi Oso, no estaría soltero por mucho tiempo.

―No, él está bien, lo que quiero aclarar es un mal entendido que se dio el otro día contigo. Em y yo somos amigos muy cercanos, por eso es común que nos vean juntos y piensen que somos pareja como lo hiciste tú y yo cometí el error de no corregirte; pero luego me enteré de que Emmett de verdad está interesado en ti, pero sintió rechazo de tu parte y quiero solucionarlo. ¿Es que a ti no te gusta?

―Isabella, ¡me encanta! Pero yo no pensaba intervenir en una relación, acá entre nos, es un gran modelo; por eso lo contraté, pero tuve mis motivos egoístas para pedirlo en la última publicidad.

―No vine a hacerla de Cupido, pero te puedo decir que tienes el camino libre, si él no ha insistido es porque piensa que no te interesa; ahora que aclaramos las cosas, le diré que puede hacer su movida.

―¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

―Claro, dime.

―¿Podrías no decirle nada a Emmett y dejarme a mí acomodar las cosas?

―Por supuesto, pero no lo hagas esperar mucho, que ya nadie le aguanta su histeria por no poder conquistarte.

―Muchas gracias Isabella ―dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa, la cual le devolví― no quiero que pienses que me voy a interponer entre ustedes, por el contrario, quiero que seas mi amiga.

―Claro Rosalie, así será.

―Rose por favor, así me llaman los amigos.

―Entonces tú llámame Bella, porque Isabella es la modelo, no la amiga

―Por supuesto Bella, de nuevo muchísimas gracias.

Después de despedirnos y ponernos de acuerdo de tener una salida de chicas, salí muy alegre de saber que mi Oso tendría compañía y por lo visto, yo ganaría una nueva amiga. Iba perdida en mis bellos pensamientos cuando un -aún más hermoso- cuerpo se interpuso en mi camino.

―Podrás ser muy famosa y todo lo que quieras, pero si piensas que haciéndote la "amiguita" de mi hermana, vas a llegar a mí; estás muy equivocada.

―No, el equivocado aquí eres tú. ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Si Rosalie y yo somos amigas o no, es asunto nuestro; por mi parte, tú y tu estúpido ego, pueden irse donde haya alguien que quiera adorarlo. ―Dije echa una furia mientras lo rodeaba y me iba. ¿Qué se creía este imbécil, que por su linda sonrisa iba a caer a sus pies? ¿Linda sonrisa? Nada de eso Isabella, concéntrate, el estúpido egocéntrico no tiene nada lindo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Bueno chicas aquí estoy con una nueva aventura, espero les guste y me sigan acompañando**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 2 **

No había nada mejor (noten el sarcasmo) que iniciar el día con una reunión de emergencia, Alice muy pocas veces nos reunía, así que algo importante debía suceder.

—Buenas tardes a todos, espero estén cómodos porque esta reunión no será nada corta. —Y aquí vamos—. Como bien saben, se acerca el Fashion Week, estamos invitados y quiero que este año todo sea espectacular, así que iré solo con lo mejor de lo mejor. No voy a permitir peros de nadie ni por nada, llevaré tres modelos de cada sexo y si tienen algún inconveniente, me lo dicen de inmediato. De hombres irán Emmett, Riley y Jacob —no puede ser mi sufrimiento andando— y de mujeres serán Isabella, Irina y Victoria; ese mismo orden será el de presentación, así que Emmett e Isabella serán la cara principal de la casa de modas ¿Alguna duda?

—Sí Alice, creo que ya es momento que Isabella deje de ser la cara principal, ya está un poco vieja, ¿no crees?

—¿PERDÓN? —No podía creer que esta estirada me estuviera diciendo vieja.

—Tranquilízate por favor Isabella. Mira Victoria, Isabella no está vieja, recuerda que tiene mi edad; aparte, aunque tuviera cincuenta, se seguiría viendo bien en mis diseños, cosa que no puedo asegurar de ti.

—Pero, pero…

—Pero nada, si no te parece puedes marcharte ahora mismo, Jane ocupará tu lugar.

—No, para nada, era solo un comentario.

—¿Algún otro comentario?

—¿Solo Emmett trabajará con Bella?

—Te recuerdo Jacob que es Isabella y así es como le gusta que le llamen y saben que todos somos un equipo, pero en el desfile la pareja principal serán solo Emmett e Isabella, al igual que tú desfilarás solo con Victoria.

—Si no hay más consultas, los que no viajan pueden retirarse, excepto Jane y Alec —cuando estuvimos solo los solicitados en la reunión, Alice prosiguió— ustedes dos serán el respaldo, algo me dice que los voy a necesitar, así que tienen que estar al pendiente de todo, por si en el último minuto, se van con nosotros.

Luego de tres horas de extensa reunión donde nos dieron todos los detalles de itinerario, días y hasta la hora de ir al baño, terminamos agotados y cada quien se fue para su casa.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado, entre preparar el viaje a Paris y el mal humor de Emmett; todo el ambiente era insoportable. Si Rose no actuaba rápido, iba a tener que contarle la verdad a mi oso porque nadie lo podía soportar más.

―Isabella, Alice quiere que te pruebes el biquini turquesa y a tú, el traje vino.

―Bien sabe Alice que ese color no me va ―decía en medio de un berrinche, Em.

―Díselo tú a ella, yo solo acato órdenes.

―Lo sabemos Jim, no te preocupes, es que mi oso anda un poco irritado. ―Le explicaba a la pobre chica del vestuario, cuando escuché las confundibles pisadas de una enojada Alice, que se acercaban hasta que encaró a Emmett.

―¿Qué hiciste?

―¿Qué hice de qué?

―Me llamaron de Audi, tienes que ir de urgencia.

―¿Hay que rehacer algunas tomas? ―Contestó sin disimular la emoción, Emmett.

—No lo sé, me pidieron que fueras solo; por favor dime que no hiciste ninguna burrada que nos pueda causar problemas, no podemos tener retrasos para el desfile.

―No creo que haya ningún problema, Ali, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien ―tranquilicé a mi loca amiga, imaginando cuales eran los planes de mi nueva amiga.

―Eso espero, eso espero ―dijo mientras se alejaba de nuevo y gritaba―. Cámbiate y te vas de una vez, que tenemos que salir de eso rápido.

―¿Crees que haya pasado algo? ―Me preguntó un poco nervioso.

―Tranquilo Em, lo peor que puede pasar es que tengas que rehacer alguna toma.

―Sí, tienes razón pequeña ―dijo mientras lo veía analizar las cosas para después aparecer una enorme sonrisa―. La volveré a ver Bells, veré a la ninfa de mis sueños.

Un emocionado Emmet salió unos pocos minutos después a ver a su "ninfa", mientras a mí, me tocó quedarme hasta tarde con las pruebas de vestuario. Alice estaba un poco más histérica de lo normal, pero era mejor no contradecirla porque si no, quién la aguanta. Agotada a más no poder, llegué a rastras a mi apartamento, me preparé una deliciosa tina caliente, con velas aromáticas y música clásica, en la que me sumergí hasta que mi piel empezó a arrugarse; cuando ya me encontraba con mi más que cómoda pijama, me dirigí a mi deseada cama cuando noté que mi móvil tenía una alerta de una llamada perdida y un mensaje del oso.

**_"Me enamoré, es simplemente perfecta. Gracias por aclarar las cosas"_**

**_"Luego me las cobraré, disfruta mucho"_**

Luego de ese día, las cosas en la agencia se sentían mucho más tranquilas, ya que el buen humor de Em había vuelto, aunque al parecer a Alice no se lo contagiaba; cada vez estaba más estresada, sé que es un evento importante, pero no es la primera vez que lo realizamos como para que esté tan histérica y lo peor es que entre más estresada estaba, más locuras salían de su cabeza.

―Alice. ¿Estás segura que tengo que usar estos tacos tan altos?

―Son ideales para el vestido, mira qué excelente caída le da.

―Caída es la que me voy a llevar yo si llego a tropezar.

―No exageres, tienes mucho tiempo usando este tipo de zapatos.

―¡No! La que exageró fuiste tú. ¡Alice, por lo menos son diez centímetros más de lo normal!

―Vas a ver que no va a haber problema, práctica un poco con ellos y les perderás el miedo.

Y así lo hice, decidí realizar todas las pruebas con estas armas mortales, para tratar de acostumbrarme a ellas; pasadas unas horas llegó Em a practicar su pasarela conmigo, mientras hacíamos las pruebas, no faltaron sus bromas lo que hizo que el tiempo restante pasara muy ameno, ya estábamos terminando el último giro grupal, cuando sentí que algo golpeo contra mis pantorrillas enviándome hacia adelante y generándome un dolor muy intenso en mi tobillo izquierdo.

―¡Mierda Bells! ¿Estás bien?

―Me duele mucho el tobillo, por favor llévame al hospital.

―¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ! ―Gritó una sulfurada Alice.

―¡Ali! ―Sollocé por causa del dolor.

―¡Bella! Nena. ¿Qué te pasó?

―Disculpa Alice, no fue mi intención, me tropecé y traté de apoyarme en algo ―susurró Jane aunque en sus ojos no se veía arrepentimiento.

―¿Pero como fuiste tan...?

―Ali, por favor necesito ir al médico, después buscamos culpables ―interrumpí porque el dolor se estaba volviendo más agudo.

―Claro hermosa, ¿Emmett puedes cargarla hasta el coche?

―Por supuesto, mi jeep está en la entrada ―dijo Em mientras me tomaba en brazos y me dirigía a su auto para luego llevarme al hospital.

Ya en el centro médico, me tomaron placas de ambas piernas y de la cabeza para descartar cualquier lesión, para luego dirigirme a un cuarto donde esperaba los resultados, agotada por todo el trabajo del día e inducida por el calmante que me dieron, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

―¿Se puede?

―Por supuesto Ali, sigue. ―Contesté, mientras se abría la puerta y mostraba que Jasper se encontraba al lado de ella.

―Ay Bells, lo siento tanto, si no hubiera insistido en que usaras esos zapatos, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ―Sollozó mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

―Esto no es tu culpa, no te pongas así, sabes que estas cosan pasan, verás que ahora viene el médico y nos confirmara que no es nada.

―Ya se lo he dicho yo Bella, pero no deja de culparse, ha de ser que anda muy sensible, pero es normal.

―¡Jasper, no es el momento!

―Está bien amor, como gustes ―dijo Jasper y poco le faltó para bajar la cabeza en forma sumisa, de verdad que nunca entenderé esta relación.

―Bella, afuera está Emmett con su novia, según me dijo, ¿te molesta que pasen?

―Para nada amiga, diles que sigan por favor. ―Alice salió un momento para luego entrar seguida de Em y Rose, se veían tan bien y felices juntos, que me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor.

―Bella ¿Cómo estás? Me contó Em lo que te pasó, espero no te moleste que haya venido a visitarte.

―Hola Rose, puedes ver que no estoy muy bien que digamos pero agradezco que vinieras.

―¿Cómo te sientes lindura? ¿Te ha dicho algo el médico?

―Nada oso, ya quiero irme de aquí ―dije en medio de un puchero, por lo visto el medicamento está sacando mi lado infantil.

―Vas a ver que así va a ser preciosa, Rose y yo nos encargaremos de llevarte a casa.

―No es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi cuando me dejen ir.

―Creo que para eso se tomará un rato más ―dijo el doctor Grand mientras ingresaba a la habitación y dirigiéndose a mis amigos afirmó― podrían dejarnos a solas para dar el diagnóstico.

―Por supuesto, esperamos afuera hermosa ―informó Em mientras salían las dos parejas.

―Bueno Isabella, te tengo no muy buenas noticias, tienes estirado el ligamento del tobillo izquierdo.

―¿Es muy malo doctor?

―Pues no, no requiere operación o nada por el estilo, pero sí voy a tener que enyesarte.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Todo depende de cómo mejore, aproximadamente serían dos meses.

―¿Dos meses? No puedo doctor, tengo un evento muy importante dentro de tres semanas.

―Isabella, a menos que te dejen desfilar con un yeso, no creo que sea posible que puedas hacer tu trabajo por un tiempo.

―¿Y no hay ninguna otra alternativa?

―Lamentablemente no, en unos momentos vendrá la enfermera para llevarte a que te pongan el yeso.

―Está bien doctor, muchas gracias

Más tardó en salir el médico por la puerta que mis amigos entraran de nuevo, les conté sobre el diagnóstico y me disculpé con Alice por no poder asistir al Fashion Week, a lo que me dijo que no había problema y me recordó que como yo le dije, no es culpa de nadie, que son accidentes que pasaban. Estábamos hablando de esto cuando llegaron para llevarme a la sala de enyesado y cuarenta minutos después, salía del centro médico con mi nueva adquisición: una bota de yeso. Como lo había dicho, mi oso me llevó a casa y hasta me dejó arropada en mi cama, asegurándome que al día siguiente vendría temprano para ver que todo estuviera bien. Unos minutos después de que se fuera, empecé a sentir de nuevo el agotamiento del día hasta que caí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sensación extraña de peso en mi pierna, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado, con un poco de miedo, bajé de mi cama y probé dar unos pasos, fue un poco diferente tener que hacer un poco más de fuerza para moverlo, pero luego de caminar un par de metros, vi que no tendría problemas para movilizarme. Cuando Em llegó, me encontró haciendo el desayuno y me regañó como si hubiera estado haciendo lo peor del mundo, luego de que le expliqué que el médico me había permitido apoyar el pie, se tranquilizó un poco, pero dijo que mejor evitarlo lo más posible.

Los días empezaron a pasar con una rutina en ellos, Em llegaba en las mañanas, compartíamos desayuno y se iba a la agencia, durante el día me enviaba uno que otro mensaje para saber cómo me encontraba, pero ya no compartíamos en las noches, yo entendía que ahora él tenía a Rose. Ya estaba empezando a sentirme muy sola y claustrofóbica, por lo que decidí ir a ayudar en algo a Alice.

―¿Isabella Swan, me puedes decir que rayos haces aquí?

―Ali, ha pasado una semana, ya no soporto estar encerrada en mi casa.

―Pero Bella, te puedes lastimar de nuevo.

―No Ali, el médico me dijo que podría hacer las cosas mientras no sienta que mi pie se recarga, por favor, déjame ayudarte un poco porque si no me voy a volver loca.

―La verdad es que sí necesito que me ayudes, ve a la pasarela y explícale a la inepta de Jane como debe de moverse, parece que con la caída perdió el estilo.

―Por supuesto, iré a verla.

Con paso un poco más lento de lo que me hubiera gustado, llegué al salón donde se encontraba la pasarela, puede ver en ella las tres parejas y una parte de mi sintió celos de ver a Jane ahí, sabiendo que yo estaba fuera por culpa de ella; cuando Em me vio en medio de la sala se puso histérico, tuve que explicarle que había tomado un taxi para llegar allí y le recordé el visto bueno del médico para estar ahí, al final tuve hasta que confesarle que me sentía sola y me volvería loca si me quedaba en mi apartamento. Después de eso no hubo quien pusiera peros de verme ahí, aparte de Jane que seguía sin entender porque yo la corregía en su forma de hacer la pasarela. Gracias a mi actividad en la agencia, llegaba a casa agotada y mis noches no se sentían tan solitarias, ya era viernes y estaba decidida a tener un hermoso momento con mi deliciosa tina, cuando escuché que me llamaban.

―¿Bells, dónde estás?

―En la recámara, pasa. ―Dije mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

―Hola hermosa, Rose y yo hemos venido para invitarte a salir.

―Se los agradezco chicos, pero no les voy a arruinar su noche.

―Para nada que la arruinas Bella, te dije, sé que eres muy importante para Em y quiero que compartamos tiempo juntas.

―De verdad les agradezco que piensen en mí, pero no quiero ir de violinista.

―Isabella, nunca serías violinista, por favor no digas eso ―dijo Em en un tono enojado que conocía muy bien.

―Vamos Bella, tampoco es que vayamos en el gran plan.

―¡Esta bien! ―acepté viendo que no tendría forma de desanimarlos―. ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

―Es una sorpresa, vamos, no es necesario que vistas formal.

En ese momento, detallé a Rose y vi que llevaba unos vaqueros, un top sencillo y una jacket de cuero; por lo que decidí vestir similar, solo que en lugar de las botas de infarto que llevaba, yo me puse mi converse -sí solo una-, ya que mi otro pie lucía su hermosa bota blanca.

Cuando salimos de mi apartamento, me extrañó no ver el jeep del oso, en su lugar estaba un hermoso convertible rojo; que según me dijeron, es el bebé de Rose y era más adecuado para donde nos dirigíamos, tomamos una ruta que no conocía muy bien, hasta que llegamos a una intersección donde el ruido y la cantidad de personas no dejaba duda que se tramaba aquí: una carrera de coches.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! Acá les dejo un nuevo cap, espero y sea de su agrado, se que todavía no hay mucho Ed/Bella pero todo lleva su proceso, las que me han leído antes saben que no me gusta apresurar las cosas.  
**_

_**No tengo como agradecer tantos favoritos y reviews, disculpen que no les conteste pero tuve unos días complicados, por esto mismo no pude publicar la semana pasada, pero espero a partir de ahora hacer actualización semanal.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 3 **

Los autos pasaban a gran velocidad a nuestro lado, las personas vitoreaban y motivaban a su competidor favorito cada vez que una carrera iba a iniciar, desde que llegamos ya habíamos visto por lo menos unas cinco y con forme pasaba la noche, se estaban poniendo más reñidas y también la adrenalina iba subiendo contagiándome a mí de ella. Em parecía un niño en una juguetería, nos hablaba de los pro y contras de ellos, de quien ganaría o de cómo debía maniobrar para lograr mayor velocidad; por su lado, Rose se encontraba igual de excitada que él con las carreras, pude notar que como pareja hacían un muy bonito par y me alegraba porque ya era hora que mi oso fuera feliz.

—Bella, te nos has quedado viendo como boba. ¿Será acaso que te gusto? ¿Si quieres podemos hacer un trió?

—¡Ves como no la voy a querer, es ideal para mi Bells!

—Te agradezco, pero Em tiene las piernas peludas. ¡Qué asco! —dije siguiéndoles la broma.

—¡Bien sabes que eso es mentira!

—Por supuesto que lo sé mi osito, lo que pasa es que a Bella le da miedo meterse con una bomba como yo.

—Me descubriste Rose, me da miedo terminar enamorándome de ti.

—Tranquila, preciosa, por eso no hay problema, yo tengo para satisfacer tanto a Em como a ti.

—Deberías aceptar porque sería la única forma que tengas un Cullen en medio de las piernas —dijo una seductora voz detrás de mí que me hizo erizar la piel—, solo que ahí si no podrías engatusarla con un embarazo, tendrás que buscar otra forma de sacar provecho.

—¡EDWARD! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad hermanita, ya te lo dije; este par algo se traman y estás cayendo como idiota.

—Y yo ya te expliqué que estás confundiendo las cosas.

—Eso es lo que te han hecho creer y espero que cuando entres en razón, no sea demasiado tarde.

—Edward, no voy a permitir que pongas en tela de juicio lo que yo siento por Rose y menos la integridad de Bella. —dijo Em en un tono no muy amigable.

—Pues eso me lo tendrás que demostrar, mi hermana es lo más preciado que tengo y no voy a dejar que dos disque modelos cabezas huecas, vengan a dañarla —y hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia.

—¿Qué te crees para venir a hablarnos así? —Lo encaré—. No nos conoces para que levantes juicios sobre nosotros.

—No, si esto lo confirma. ¿Qué modelito, trataste de caminar y comer chicle a la vez? Pensé que por lo menos para eso, sí tenías algo de talento —dijo mirando con desprecio mi pierna enyesada.

—Pero si serás arrogante y estúpido…

—_Edward, tu turno _—gritaron interrumpiendo mi arrebato.

—Bueno, lamento no tener tiempo para tener una charla filosófica contigo pero me necesitan, aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente no tardaría ni cinco segundos.

Concluyó mientras daba media vuelta y salía corriendo hacia un reluciente coche que se encontraba rodeado de varias mujeres en diferentes tipos de desnudes.

—Será idiota, me dice cabeza hueca y mira como está rodeado de ellas. —Murmuré mientras me colocaba de nuevo en mi lugar

—Bella, por favor discúlpalo, él no es así.

—Se me hace difícil de creer, Rose. ¿No entiendo como puede ser tan patán?

—Todo tiene una explicación, pero este no es el lugar adecuado para contártelo.

—No tienes nada que explicar, si él quiere ser un imbécil, allá él.

—Algún día te lo contaré y sé que me vas a dar la razón.

—Como tú quieras, Rose, por ahora vamos a ver si el bruto de tu hermano, por lo menos sabe correr ese precioso coche.

La carrera fue increíble, en primer momento pensé que era injusta porque el bruto de Cullen tenía un hermoso Audi y el otro chico se veía que su auto era viejo; pero Em me explicó que por el sonido su motor, debía estar modificado y tener una potencia muy parecida a la de Edward y al final, la carrera estuvo pareja; aunque ganó el arrogante, no puedo negar que la disfruté. Después de dos carreras más, decidí que era hora de irme pero no quisieron que me fuera sola, por lo que no estuvieron en paz hasta dejarme en mi apartamento y poco les faltó para que me acostaran y arroparan antes de irse tranquilos.

Después de mi excitante noche de carreras, el fin de semana pasó sin muchos incidentes, me enamoré de un nuevo libro, el cual devoré sin mucho costo y recargué baterías para iniciar de nuevo el lunes; parecía mentira que este yeso me agotara tanto, según dicen, pasados unos días me acostumbraré, pero espero sea pronto porque me siento inútil al ver que estoy a la mitad de mi capacidad laboral; mientras no me acostumbre a este peso, no puedo hacer más.

Los quince días faltantes para viaje del Fashion Week, pasaron más rápido de lo que lo imaginé, por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana Rose me llamaba y aunque no me parecía posible, casi todos los días habían carreras a las que me invitaban a ir, pero me limité a ir los fines de semana. Tampoco quería ser un estorbo en la relación de ellos dos, por suerte no tuve más encontronazos con Edward en mis idas o por lo menos, no verbales; ya que cada vez que nos veíamos, estoy segura que cuchillos saltaban de nuestros ojos.

Hoy vi partir a mis amigos, serían dos semanas eternas, qué con ellas volvió ese vacío que tenía días de no sentir. Necesitaba distraerme en algo, por lo que me puse a investigar que novedades literarias, busqué algo en que entretenerme estos días, encontré de todo un poco: novela romántica, contemporánea, erótica, ficción; hasta extraterrestre, por lo que tenía mucho de donde escoger. Abrí otra página en mi explorador para comprar unos cuantos ejemplares en línea, pero de un momento a otro me entró la curiosidad de saber un poco más de Edward, por lo que teclee su nombre en el buscador y se desplegó una larga lista donde se encontraba desde su biografía, hasta fotos de todos tipos. Me llamó la atención que en la gran variedad de fotos, no había una sola en que estuviera acompañado por alguna mujer que no fuera de su familia, había una muy hermosa junto a Rosalie donde su cara resplandecía; me puse detallar mejor su rostro y no podía negar que era guapo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención, eran esos orbes verdes que parecen ser la puerta a un ser diferente, viendo esta claridad en su mirada recordé las palabras de su hermana; pero seguía sin entender como sus ojos pueden reflejar una hermosa alma y en su comportamiento ser totalmente otra cosa. Metida en mis inquietudes, estuve contemplando sus ojos mientras trazaba con mi dedo su boca, cuando el timbre me sobresaltó.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté dudosa, ya que no había nadie que pudiera venir a visitarme.

—¡Soy yo, Rose! —ya tranquila de escuchar su conocida voz, me acerqué a la puerta y confirmé por la mirilla que era mi, no tan nueva amiga.

—¡Hola Rose! No te esperaba, pasa.

—Pensé que podríamos hacernos compañía mutua por un rato. ¿Espero no te moleste?

—No, para nada, déjame apagar el computador y preparo algo —dije mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio, no noté que venía detrás de mí y en el momento que activé la pantalla para poder apagarla, lo primero que salió fue la foto de Edward.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

—No es nada, solo fue un poco de curiosidad.

—Pues si tienes curiosidad pregúntame a mí.

—Es que sigo sin entender como tú puedes ser tan agradable y tú hermano tan arrogante y exasperante.

—Vamos, preparemos algo para tomar y te contaré un mal episodio de mi vida.

Luego de preparar un jarro de margaritas y unos cuantos bocadillos, nos ubicamos en la sala de estar, cada una se quitó sus zapatos y nos sentamos sobre nuestras piernas para empezar nuestra charla.

—Te contaré una historia para que entiendas un poco el proceder de mi hermano.

Mi mamá viene de una familia muy adinerada de Chicago, estudiaba arte en Yale. En una gira académica, fueron a recorrer los museos de arte más importantes de Europa, durante este viaje conoció a mi papá, era camarero del hotel en que se hospedaron en Francia. Por ser inglés, se lo asignaron al grupo de mi mamá para una mejor atención, no sé todos los detalles, pero a partir de ahí se enamoraron, hasta el grado de que papá viajó a Connecticut para poder estar cerca de ella. Cuando mis abuelos se enteraron, ya estaban casados y aunque se opusieron y amenazaron con desheredarla, mi mamá no cedió a sus demandas. Aunque al principio, según cuenta mi mamá, fue muy difícil para ellos económicamente, pudieron salir adelante. Cuando nació Edward, mis abuelos perdieron toda duda del amor de mis papás y empezaron a formar parte de su vida, lastimosamente, no fue mucho el tiempo que pasaron después con nosotros, cuando yo tenía cuatro años murió mi abuelo y al poco tiempo mi tita lo acompañó. Como resultado, mamá heredó todos sus bienes; pero para entonces, mi papá se había forjado una pequeña fortuna gracias a la venta de autos.

—Rose, la historia de tus padres es muy linda, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con la forma de ser de Edward. —Le dije, mientras ella tomaba un trago de su margarita.

—Deja terminar de contarte para que me entiendas.

Aunque nuestros padres nunca fueron elitistas, nuestro círculo de amigos se fue creando alrededor de personas adineradas y aunque no puedo generalizar, en su mayoría eran personas muy superficiales; por lo que cuando a mis dieciséis años entré en un grave caso de acné, mis amigas desaparecieron. Edward se encontraba ya en su último año y trató de defenderme del bullying que me realizaban, pero ni aún por ser el chico popular, logró que saliera libre de esto. El detonante de todo fue cuando después de clases, mis supuestas amigas me citaron para disculparse. Por ingenua fui a verme con ellas y en lugar de la disculpa, lo que conseguí fue que me quitaran mi móvil y me encerrarán en el vestidor del gimnasio, estuve allí durante poco más de treinta horas, las que fueron desesperantes tanto para mí como para mi familia. Puedes imaginar cuánto me afectó, que me llevó a desertar del colegio y terminar mis estudios por mi cuenta.

—Rose, lo siento tanto. Jamás imaginé que hayan personas tan crueles y superficiales.

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa.

—Ahora entiendo porque Edward aborrece tanto mi trabajo, él me ve como alguien superficial.

—En parte sí, pero ahí no termina la historia. Desde ese momento, Edward se volvió muy protector conmigo, trató de filtrar cualquier persona que se acercará a mí, hasta asegurarse que iba a ser sincera. Empezaron a pasar los años y yo me volví más segura en mi misma, pero mi hermano seguía sin confiar en las personas. Por mi parte, comencé a ser la persona abierta y confiada que cree que puede conocer a una amiga con solo verla a los ojos, algo que enfurecía a mi hermano, ya que dice que no debo ser tan confiada y resulta que hasta cierto punto tiene razón. Hace unos años conocí a Lauren, de inmediato nos hicimos amigas inseparables, todo parecía ir muy bien hasta había logrado bajar la guardia de Edward y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Un día me confesó que se había enamorado de mi hermano y yo se lo comenté a él, me dijo que no le era indiferente y que podía darse una oportunidad con ella, pero que iría a su propio ritmo. Por mi parte me puse muy feliz porque mi amiga y me hermano se hicieran pareja, al poco tiempo Lauren prácticamente vivía en el apartamento de Edward, aunque él no se lo hubiera pedido y esto lo incomodaba. Lauren empezó a sugerirle que le diera regalos exorbitantes y que la llevara a lugares muy exclusivos y lujosos, pero para él era parte de una relación, hasta que un día tuvo que irse a otro estado a una negociación de improviso. Cuando se encontraba allí, le informaron que habían movimientos extraños en su tarjeta de crédito, de inmediato sospechó que era Lauren, cuando vio que le faltaban varias de sus tarjetas decidió regresar a casa y solucionar esto de una vez.

Lo que no se esperaba es que al llegar a la casa, encontraría a su novia en la cama con otro hombre; según me contó, lo que le molestó no fue que estuvieran ahí si no la conversación que tenían, ella le contaba cómo me había engañado haciéndose pasar por mi amiga para poder engatusarlo a él y así tener los privilegios de nuestro dinero, para mí fue un golpe muy duro y para Edward fue la base para reconstruir su muro de desconfianza hacia los demás.

—¡¿Pero cómo alguien puede ser tan mezquino?! Pero Edward no puede generalizar, no todos somos así

—Eso yo lo sé, pero por más que intento, no puedo hacerlo entender. Edward no confía en las personas.

—¿Me quieres decir que tu hermano no tiene amigos?

—No Bella, él solo confía en mis padres y en mí.

—¿Pero y toda esa gente con la que comparte en las carreras?

—Según él, solo les da el mismo trato que ellos le dan. Como todos son unos superficiales, él es un superficial con ellos también; por lo que solo lo verás rodeado de chicas muy bellas y uno que otro hombre que sea famoso en las carreras.

—Pero Rose, eso debe de ser muy triste, ha de sentirse muy solo.

—Pues sí, pero hasta que él no quiera derrotar ese muro, nada lo hará, por eso es que me gusta acompañarlo a las carreras, así por lo menos sabe que yo estoy para él, como él lo ha estado siempre para mí.

—Claro, te entiendo, es muy noble de tu parte.

—No es nada noble, solo le devuelvo lo que él ha hecho por mí.

Terminamos la tarde hablando un poco más de cómo se sentía Rose con respecto a la forma de ser de su hermano, hasta que se le hizo tarde para prepararse para ir a las carreras; me hizo prometerle que pronto la acompañaría, ya que Em no estaba y no pude más que aceptar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, fue una acumulación de varias situaciones que no me permitieron subirlo, espero y valga la pena la espera.  
**_

_**Para aquellas que gusten tengo un grupo de facebook donde paso adelantos e informó si habrá algún retraso.**_

_**Nuevamente no tengo como agradecer los favoritos y reviews, espero a partir de ahora si contestarlos todos.  
**_

_**Muchisimas gracias**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 4 **

_Más tarde, cuando los pequeños estuvieron ya durmiendo en sus__ cunas, se tumbó __en la cama junto a ella y la apretó entre sus brazos._

_Devon estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó una risa repentina junto a su oreja. Levantó la cabeza del rincón seguro de su pecho._

_—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró medio dormida._

_—Pensaba en todo lo que este último año me ha deparado. Cuando empecé a buscar esposa, nunca soñé que la encontraría esa misma noche… ¡y que me daría con ella de bruces!_

_—Bueno, señor, ¿es que tiene algo de qué quejarse?_

_—En absoluto. —La rodeó con sus brazos y le besó los rizos de su cabeza—. Te quiero —susurró—, te quiero con locura, de una manera que hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas de felicidad. De una manera que me enriquece, una riqueza que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero._

_—Ay, Sebastian —susurró—, ésa es la manera en la que te quiero yo también._

_Sus labios se enredaron en un largo y apasionado beso… ***  
_

Estaba perdida en mi lectura cuando el móvil me sobresaltó con el inconfundible tono de llamada de mi oso.

—¡Hola! —contesté emocionada por saber de él.

—Ya ni te acuerdas de mí —fue su saludo en un tono lastimero.

—Eres tú el que me cambió por una rubia.

—Es que con ella el sexo es alucinante, aparte tú nunca me diste a probar que tal sería contigo —dijo entre risas.

—¡Puaj! No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza, además, bien sabes que soy mucha mujer para ti —dije tratando de usar un tono despectivo.

—¿Cómo estás preciosa? —Dijo entre risas, por lo visto no podía hablar más.

—Extrañándote mucho. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Les hago falta?

—Por supuesto que sí hermosa, Alice está punto de volverse loca con los aires de diva de Jane.

—¿Loca? ¿Más de lo que estaba antes de irse?

—Con decirte que en ese entonces era un ángel en comparación a como está ahora.

—No quiero ni imaginarme como están las cosas entonces y finalmente. ¿Con quién vas a desfilar?

—Con Irina, pero no hay ninguna como tú, mi amor.

—De eso no hay duda —dije volviendo a reír—. Oso, no tienes idea cuánto te extraño.

—Yo también pequeña, yo también pero ¿Rose no te está haciendo compañía?

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo, aparte, no voy a estar pegada a ella todo el día.

—Pero puedes divertirte con ella, ir a las carreras o hacer alguna cosa de chicas.

—Lo pensaré Em —dije tratando de apaciguar la conversación que sabía, iba a venir.

—Bells, te conozco y sé que la soledad te sofoca y sabes cuánto me preocupa que no tengas en quien apoyarte.

—Lo sé Em y te lo agradezco.

—Pues si lo sabes, mueve ese hermoso trasero y ve a divertirte con mi sexy novia.

—Está bien papá, así lo haré.

—Eso espero, si no te voy a dar unos buenos azotes cuando vuelva.

—Mmmm, ¿Es una insinuación sexual? —le ronronee.

—Isabella, tengo que irme, no es momento para pensar en esas cosas —dijo en un tono casi enojado para luego suavizar su voz —besos pequeña, por favor cuídate.

—Tú también oso y tranquiliza a Alice antes de que mate a Jane.

—O a alguno de nosotros —concluyó entre risas para luego terminar la llamada.

Definitivamente Emmett y Alice tienen poder sobre mí, solo una llamada y cambian mi humor; luego de tomarme un té, decidí reanudar mi lectura cuando de nuevo mi móvil llamó mi atención, en esta ocasión era un mensaje de Rose.

**_*Paso por ti a las nueve*_**

**_*Por lo visto hablaste con Em*_**

**_*Él y yo somos uno*_**

Leí este mensaje y sonreí, definitivamente que son tal para cual.

**_*¿Qué ropa debo usar?*_**

**_*Sexy y cómodo*_**

**_*Perfecto*_**

Al fin logré terminar mi lectura entre lágrimas, esta historia era hermosa, me identifiqué tanto con Devon. Estaba sola en el mundo, pero gracias a su amor pudo salir adelante. Espero algún día llegar a conocer esa clase de amor que sea incondicional y te ayude a superar todos los obstáculos en tu vida; pero como todavía no tenía ese tipo de amor, me toca valerme sola y por el momento, lo primero que tengo que hacer es sobrevivir a esta noche con Rose. Ella me pidió algo sexy y cómodo y qué mejor que un buen pantalón vaquero con mi converse, para evitar el desnivel al usar tacones con el pie enyesado y mi querido top esmeralda de escote profundo, que mostraba lo necesario de mi piel y me hacía sentir sexy. Hoy tenía ganas de hacerme notar, por lo que para terminar mi look, estaba alisando mi cabello cuando llegó Rose y al ver su atuendo, supe que las miradas estarían puestas en nostras esta noche.

Para mi sorpresa, al primer lugar donde me llevó en su adorado convertible rojo, fue a un centro de comidas rápidas, las dos pedimos una hamburguesa, solo que la mía con queso y soda; para luego dirigirnos a una de las pequeñas mesas y sumergimos en una amena charla.

—Debo de confesar que pensé que Emmett mentía cuando dijo que comías de todo.

—¡Que va Rose! Yo no me quito el placer de una buena comida por un tonto rango de tallas, pero si he de reconocer que no como este tipo de comida siempre y no es que tú figuraras como una comelona de hamburguesas tampoco.

—Y no lo soy, ya que soy muy floja con el ejercicio, así que evito todo lo que requiera que haga un poco de esfuerzo extra, pero de vez en cuando me doy un lujo; aparte que ahora con Em me ejercito mucho —susurró esto último como si fuera un secreto a lo que no pude más que reír.

Con temas varios, concluimos nuestra comida para luego, como lo esperaba, dirigirnos a las carreras; aunque hoy era en un lugar diferente, no era una calle bloqueada como a las que habíamos ido anteriormente, más bien nos encontrábamos en una especie de calle rudimentaria, que en lugar de asfalto se conformaba de piedras y tierra, varios coches se apostaban a los lados e instintivamente busqué el de Edward y al no verlo, sin pensar antes de hablar le pregunté a Rose por él.

—No, mi hermano no viene a este lugar, dice que es muy peligroso y puede dañar su coche.

—¿Entonces, cómo conoces tú aquí?

—Por unos viejos amigos —dijo en forma evasiva—. ¿Es que acaso querías verlo? Si es así puedo llamarlo para que venga.

—¡No, para nada! Era solo para prepararme contra su arrogancia —dije en tono despectivo, aunque no quería reconocer que me entristecía —aunque fuera un poco— no verlo.

—Bueno con eso no vas a tener problema hoy, debe de estar en medio de alguna carrera o entre sabanas con alguna de sus zorras —este comentario mi hirió un poco. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?

—Genial —mascullé mientras simulaba prestar atención a la carrera que se iniciaba.

Estuvimos un rato viendo como varios coches patinaban o les costaba dar la vuelta mientras corrían cuando una chica se nos acercó.

—¡Hola Rose!

—¡Hola Lauren! —contestó ésta en un tono nada amistoso.

—¿Así saludas a tu amiga? —Ante este comentario, recordé donde había escuchado este nombre, era la ex de Edward.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas, no eres más que una arpía chupa sangre.

—Esos no son modos de hablar para una señorita como tú.

—No vas a venir a decirme a mí como hablar o no, puede que mi vocabulario no sea el adecuado para mí, pero es el perfecto para tratar a una zorra como tú.

—Ya veo que fue fácil olvidarte de cuan amigas éramos y aún peor, olvidaste que a mí no puedes insultarme sin recibir algo a cambio —dijo mientras levantaba la mano para abofetearla, por más que traté de bloquearla, sentí que me movía muy lento pero una mano sí fue más rápida que la mía y la detuvo en medio camino.

—Lau, amor, aquí las cosas no se arreglan así, si tienes diferencias con la Cullen, resuélvelo en la carretera.

—Tú no tienes nada qué opinar, Vladimir.

—Mira, sí recuerdas mi nombre, pensé que lo habías olvidado después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Por más que lo desee, no creo que pueda olvidar el nombre del animal que me encerró por más de un día. —Por lo visto hoy estábamos rodeados de personas que dañaron a Rose.

—¡Ay, mi Rosi! Si sabes que aquello fue una pequeña broma, las cosas han cambiado y hemos madurado, hay que dejarlo atrás —le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotras y de pronto sentí la necesidad de proteger a Rose, me interpuse entre ellos y lo encaré.

—No tienes nada que hacer junto a ella, toma a tu amiguita y lárguense de aquí.

—Pero mira si tenemos una fierecilla valiente aquí, no sabía que las modelos tenían carácter —y volvemos al tema del modelaje, será que no haya alguien que lo ignore.

—Si no quieres conocer cuan fiera soy, aléjate de Rose en este instante.

—¿Es que no puedes defenderte tu sola Rose que utilizas a una invalida? —escupió la tal Lauren haciendo referencia a mi pie dañado.

—Yo no necesito a nadie, bien sabes que te lo puedo demostrar.

—Tranquila chicas, aquí no tenemos una piscina de barro para que nos den un espectáculo, así que mejor solucionen esto midiendo sus coches. —dijo con descaró Vladimir.

—No creo que esa sea una buena opción Rose —dije acordándome de cómo vi varios autos salirse del camino.

—Tú no te metas, aparte no creo que esta consentida tenga las agallas de competir conmigo. —fue el turno de insultar de Lauren.

—Pon tu coche en la línea y veremos quién tiene las agallas y quién no —sentenció Rose mientras se subía al auto—, es mejor que tú me esperes aquí.

—Rose, por favor no lo hagas, no tienes que demostrar nada —le suplicaba mientras se alejaba de donde estábamos, pero no logré persuadirla.

No tuve más opción que quedarme viendo como estacionaban los autos en el lugar donde había sido la línea de partida de todas las demás carreras, por un lado me sentí tranquila cuando vi el horrible coche naranja de la tal Lauren; no era más que un auto viejo y para nada parecía modificado como me había explicado Em, por lo que me sentí más segura de que Rose podía ganar la carrera y así lograra que la dejarán tranquila.

Cuando los motores estaban en marcha, fue Vladimir el que se puso en medio para dar el inicio de la carrera con los normales movimientos previos de brazos y antes de que diera el inicio, pude notar que le guiño el ojo a Lauren la cual adelanto la salida unos segundos antes que Rose, aunque eso no fue problema porque rápidamente esta la alcanzó, y poco tiempo después, la ventaja de mi amiga se estaba haciendo más evidente, pero cuando creí que ya la carrera estaba decidida, el auto naranja aceleró para colisionar con la parte trasera del de Rose, este se movió un poco al lado pero rápidamente mi amiga pudo restablecer la dirección, aunque parecía que Lauren no pensaba darle tregua y nuevamente le pegó, solo que esta vez fue del lado derecho creando un ensordecedor ruido en el momento del choque, todo empezó a pasar como en cámara lenta, partes rojas empezaron a volar hacia los lados, mientras que el auto perdía dirección y empezó a girar sin control e inevitablemente vi la ruta que llevaba, se dirigía directo donde se encontraba un enorme árbol que marcaba parte de los límites de la "pista de carreras"

El coche de mi amiga colisionó sonoramente contra éste haciendo esparcir una nube de pequeños vidrios a su alrededor, podía escuchar gritos a mi alrededor pero no sabía de dónde venían, la gente se movía unos para ver qué pasaba, otros para huir, pero yo lo único que podía hacer era ver en dirección de donde todo estaba ocurriendo; mi mente me gritaba que corriera, que pidiera ayuda pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, hasta que noté que como una rama del árbol se desprendía del árbol y caía sobre los asientos delanteros; fue el incentivo que necesitaba para poder movilizar mi cuerpo y correr al lado de Rose, para encontrarla inconsciente, tenía un feo corte en la cabeza y la rama apoyada en sus muslos, por seguridad no permití que nadie la tocará, sabía que cualquier movimiento podría causarle una lesión permanente y eso no era una posibilidad, luego de llamar a emergencias sabía que tenía que avisarle a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Fuera de la vez que vi a sus padres en el concesionario, no había vuelto a saber de ellos y mucho menos tenía como contactar a Edward, no sabía qué hacer y para ese momento los paramédicos ya la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia, me subí junto a ella y marqué el número de la persona que siempre llamaba cuando necesitaba algo.

—¡Hola hermosa! ¿Tan temprano terminó la diversión?

—Em —dije en medio de un sollozo que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

—Bella. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba mientras yo solo podía llorar al escuchar su voz— Por favor Bella, háblame ¿qué va mal?

—Es Rose —logré articular— tuvo un accidente, no sé qué hacer, Em.

—Mantén la calma. ¿Dime con quién estás?

—Vamos en una ambulancia.

—¿A qué hospital se dirigen? —pregunté al paramédico a mi lado y le informé a Em — Mira preciosa, tienes que mantener la calma, Rose y yo te necesitamos; voy a llamar a los señores Cullen y les avisaré, ellos pronto llegarán y se harán cargo de todo.

—¡Em, tengo miedo!

—Es normal preciosa, pero todo va a salir bien, ahora tengo que cortar para que los papás de Rose puedan acompañarte. ¿Está bien? —asentí aunque sabía que no me miraba, después de eso corté la llamada, ya que nos acercábamos al hospital.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron y todo era un caos, tomé la mano de Rose y fui corriendo junto a ella mientras entrabamos al hospital, oía indicaciones de las que no entendía a qué se referían, hasta que escuché las palabras que me trasportaron al pasado: _Conmoción cerebral. _Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer, quedé en shock y solo pude sentir que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me dirigía hasta la sala de espera.

—Señorita, necesito los datos de la paciente.

—Rosalie Cullen —contesté de forma automática.

—¿Alguna alergia? ¿Enfermedad crónica?

—No sé — dije ausente, mi mente seguía vagando en el pasado.

—¿Es usted familiar?

—No, solo amiga.

—Necesito contactarme con la familia. ¿Tiene algún número dónde pueda hacerlo?

—Ya vienen de camino —susurré, para luego tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos y mecerme en la silla donde me encontraba.

Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no podía perder a una persona quería por culpa de los autos otra vez. ¡No Dios mío! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!, ¡No puedo pasar por esto dos veces!, ¡No puedo estar en esta situación!, ¡No me permitas revivir estos momentos tan dolorosos! Repetía en medio de plegarias, cuando una voz me sacó de ellas.

—Señorita, necesito información de Rosalie Cullen —dijo mientras entregaba su identificación.

—En este momento la están atendiendo, hay que esperar que salga el médico a dar el parte.

—¿Esperar? ¿Cómo puedo esperar sin saber cómo está ella?

—Lo entiendo señor Cullen pero no puedo hacer nada más por usted —concluyó la enfermera para dar la vuelta y seguir en sus labores, no había notado que me había acercado conforme se iba dando la conversación, hasta que al darse la vuelta choqué con él.

—Edward —susurré.

—¿TÚ? LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE LE HARÍAS DAÑO A MI HERMANA, ESTO ES TU CULPA…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_***** Samantha James - Una Prometida Perfecta**_

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Muchísimas gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta historia, sé que por el momento no ha pasado nada especial entre Edward y Bella, pero pronto veremos algo de esto._**

**_Quiero hacer referencia a un review que recibí donde se me expresa de una forma un poco grosera que no les gusta mi forma de narrar, soy consciente que no soy escritora de best sellers y mucho menos soy perfecta así que por supuesto estoy propensa a caer en muchos errores, solo pido que si hay algo que no les gusta me lo hagan saber de forma educada._**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 5 **

_—¿TÚ? LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE LE HARÍAS DAÑO A MI HERMANA, ESTO ES TU CULPA... _

—N-no-no y-yo-yo no hice n-na-nada, d-déjame explica-carte —tartamudeé tratando de que me escuchara.

—No quiero oír tus excusas, Rose nunca ha sido imprudente al volante, así que algo tienes que haber hecho.

—No, por favor escúchame —dije mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas —no fue mi culpa, fueron Lauren y Vladimir.

—¿Lauren? ¿Cuál Lauren?

—Creo que tu exnovia y el…

—¡Edward! —Exclamó una femenina voz a mis espaldas interrumpiéndome —¿Qué sabes de mi niña?

—Todavía nada mamá —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de un abrazo— tenemos que esperar, siéntate por favor, te veo muy pálida. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Ya viene, está estacionando el auto; es que no podía esperar —explicaba Esme mientras los veía dirigirse al otro extremo de la sala de espera.

Sabía que lo más lógico era que me fuera y esperará a tener noticias de Rose, aunque con esto sentía que sería como abandonar a mi amiga; pero por la reacción de Edward se advertía que no la iba a tener fácil para conseguir información y la angustia de no saber cómo estaba me mantendría intranquila, por lo que me quedé donde me encontraba alejada de los Cullen sin perderme un solo movimiento, para enterarme en el momento que supieran algo de Rose. Los minutos pasaban y la espera se estaba haciendo interminable, hasta que vi un médico acercarse a ellos; luego de que la enfermera con la que Edward había hablado los señalara.

Sigilosamente me fui acercando porque necesitaba saber el parte médico para poder irme tranquila, obviamente se veía que ya el doctor había empezado a dar las noticias mientras llegaba detrás de ellos, por lo que esperaba por lo menos poder escuchar una parte.

—¿Pero está bien? —preguntaba Carlisle.

—Sí señor, como le expliqué, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ya le realizamos todos los análisis correspondientes y no hay ni hemorragias, ni inflamación; aun así la vamos a dejar en observación por cuarenta y ocho horas para descartar cualquier complicación.

—¿Solamente en la cabeza tuvo lesiones? —preguntó Edward.

—Sufrió varias contusiones en los muslos, que asumimos fueron por la rama que los paramédicos reportan tenía sobre ellos y unos hematomas en la parte baja del pecho, que son notoriamente causados por la fricción del cinturón de seguridad; si bien éste le salvó la vida, si lo hubiera llevado adecuadamente, podría haber evitado el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hija? —demandó Esme, sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de los hombres Cullen.

—La señorita Cullen se encuentra sedada y posiblemente despertará hasta mañana, pero si gusta puede pasar a verla, se encuentra en la habitación veinticinco.

—Se lo agradezco —fue la respuesta de Esme mientras se alejaba y supe que era el momento de retirarme.

Tomé un taxi a la salida del hospital, el camino a mi apartamento fue sumamente rápido dado que a estas horas de la noche casi no hay tráfico en las calles, más tardé en dar un paso dentro de mi hogar y los acontecimientos de la noche cayeron sobre mí. Me sentí completamente exhausta, lo que seguramente no había notado por la adrenalina del momento, en este instante me sentía incapaz de mover siquiera mi pie sano, por lo que prácticamente me arrastré a la recámara y sin más me desvestí, caí sobre mi cómodo colchón y me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

—¡ISABELLA! —fue el grito que me despertó, de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño de cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué tienes que gritar Emmett? —refunfuñé mientras me volvía y notada que me estaba dando la espalda— ¿Qué te pasa oso? ¿Em? ¡O por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le devolví el grito mientras entraba en razón que me encontraba desnuda.

—¿Cuál pregunta quieres que conteste primero? —Dijo ya en su usual tono divertido— o mejor dime tú ¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda?

—Estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera ponerme un camisón anoche. —Le contesté mientras tomaba uno y me lo colocaba—. Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Vine a saber sobre mi novia, no quise llamar a los Cullen por que asumo que estarán trasnochados.

—Entonces vienes y me molestas a mí. —dije pasando a su lado y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

—Exacto, pero jamás pensé que me iba a encontrar con ese hermoso culo desnudo cuando entré en tu cuarto —decía entre risas mientras me seguía.

—No seas bruto —fue lo que pude contestar antes de estallar en carcajadas con él.

Le conté lo que pasó en el accidente y en el hospital mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—Mi hermosa me contó lo que había pasado con ese idiota, pero no me dijo que lo hubiera vuelto a ver.

—Por lo que entendí, hasta ayer se volvieron a ver —le aclaré a Em.

—Pues que le pida a Dios que yo no lo vea, porque si es así, va a conocer mis puños en su cara.

—Y podrías enseñarme un poco a mí para que Lauren reciba su merecido también —comenté tratando de bajar la tensión que veía en mi oso.

—Claro que sí, pequeña —dijo ya entre risas pasando el momento incómodo.

Después de desayunar, me preparé y nos dirigimos al hospital para que pudiéramos ver a Rose. De camino me contó que Alice lo había autorizado para volar antes, al parecer eran pocos los desfiles que faltaban y ella podría estar bien sin él. Llegamos directo a la habitación de mi amiga y lo más delicado posible, Em llamó a la puerta.

—¡Emmett, qué alegría verte! Sé que mi niña se va a poner muy contenta cuando despierte y te vea aquí —le decía una feliz, aunque casada Esme, mientras lo hacía pasar—. ¡Isabella hermosa, no te había visto por el mastodonte este! ¿Tú también saliste lastimada en el accidente? —dijo haciendo referencia a mi pie enyesado.

—¡Hola Esme! No, esto fue hace unos días, fue un accidente laboral.

—Espero te encuentres bien, linda.

—Sí, no hay problema, muchas gracias —conversábamos mientras ingresábamos a la habitación.

Mi amiga se encontraba en la típica habitación de hospital, con paredes blancas rodeándola, máquinas de asistencia médica a los lados, una cama alta en medio y un sillón a su costado para su acompañante.

—Edward me contó que tú estabas con Rose en el momento del accidente y que estuviste aquí también, pero yo no te vi en ningún momento.

—Sí, estuve aquí pero no quise importunar, así que apenas supe que Rose se encontraba bien, decidí dejarlos en familia.

—Cariño, si tú eres su amiga. Cómo piensas que ibas a ser inoportuna.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras —dije a su comentario aunque sabía que Edward no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me cuentes cómo pasó todo?

—Para nada —le contesté, para luego narrar lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

Poco después de que terminara mi relato, Rose se despertó alegrándonos a todos, pero sobre todo a Em que no paraba de besarla y pedirle que le perdonara por no estar con ella; por lo que decidimos Esme y yo, dejarles un tiempo a solas.

—¿Rose, qué te parece si tu mamá va a descansar un poco? Pasó toda la noche contigo y yo vuelvo luego.

—Claro, no hay problema ¿Está bien para ti mami?

—Por supuesto, pequeña. Sé que Emmett te cuidará bien, ¿verdad que sí?

—Eso no lo dudes Esme, ve descansa que yo me quedo aquí con ella el tiempo necesario.

—Yo también vendré en la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si descansas todo el día y vuelves en la noche?

—No les aseguro nada, pero gracias por cuidar y querer a mi niña.

Luego de terminar de coordinar a qué hora volvíamos, Esme y yo nos despedimos y partimos cada una por su lado. Como era de esperar, estando Em con Rose, y Alice de viaje; volví sola a mi apartamento y sabiendo qué pasaría si me ponía a pensar mucho en mi soledad, decidí ponerme manos a la obra, por lo que pasé gran parte del día realizando limpieza en mi departamento hasta que se acercaba la hora de volver al hospital a ver a Rose. Tomé una ducha, me vestí con ropa cómoda y salía por un taxi, ya que seguía sin poder conducir mi adorado coche. Salí del apartamento con la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba, pero no podía determinar qué era.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación antes de ingresar, no quería encontrar a los enamorados en alguna situación incómoda y conociendo a Em, estar en un hospital no sería inconveniente para hacerlo, el susodicho entreabrió la puerta para indicarme que no hiciera ruido y hacerme pasar.

—Se acaba de dormir, dejemos que descanse un poco.

—No hay problema. ¿Le aplicaron algún medicamento?

—No, es que estaba cansada.

—¿Cansada? ¿Emmett, qué hiciste? —pregunté en tono acusador.

—Nada de lo que piensas, aunque no te niego que me muero de ganas —dijo sugestivamente—. Lo que pasa es que Rose estuvo llorando mientras me contaba cómo se sintió en el accidente y al ver a Vladimir. Y bueno, sabes que las lágrimas agotan un poco— claro que lo sabía y él conocía del tema porque lo había pasado conmigo.

—¿Pero se encuentra bien?

—Sí, ya se desahogo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo necesita descansar y sinceramente, yo también. No he dormido nada desde que me avisaste del accidente. ¿Te importaría quedarte con ella el resto de la tarde hasta que venga alguno de su familia?

—No hay problema, ve descansa y nos estamos hablando.

—Gracias, hermosa, cualquier cosa me marcas al móvil.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Luego de uno de sus abrazos de oso para mí y un beso en la frente de Rose, Em se fue a descansar un poco. Para no despertar a mi amiga, sigilosamente me posicioné en el sillón y tomé mi bolsa para sacar el libro de turno y entretenerme un poco, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que me faltaba al salir del apartamento, no podía creer que había dejado mi libro. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer mientras Rose dormía? No podía quedarme aquí sentada pensando cosas, porque sabía que en cualquier momento mi mente viajaría a ese día y no podía quebrarme ahora que mi amiga me necesitaba, por lo que me puse a detallar cada artículo de la habitación.

No había notado que había un hermoso ramo de rosas multicolor, me acerqué a éste y pude ver que eran parte de Edward, me pareció algo muy tierno ya que nunca lo he visto ser cariñoso con Rose; pero por lo que ella me a contado, entre ellos la relación es muy unida, así que imagino que tuvo que pasarla mal cuando se enteró del accidente. Seguí detallando pero no había mucho que ver, hasta que algo en la mesa al lado de la cama me llamó la atención, parecía ser un libro pero no comercial, sino más bien como estos que imprimes en casa y envías a empastar: la portada estaba lisa y en la primera página solo se leía el titulo "Detrás de las sombras" y al pie de página lo que suponía ser el nombre del autor "A. Masen", en la segunda página pude ver que definitivamente era un libro que iniciaba con su prólogo y aunque no estaba bien tomarlo sin que me autorizaran, no podía evitar querer leerlo, me dije que serían solo una páginas.

**_"_ _Un leve sonido detrás de las cajas mal apiladas de cartón, le llamó la atención, parecía el leve maullido de un gato, pero algo le decía que debería chequearlo, se acercó a dónde provenía el sonido y al final, al notar qué lo producía no lo podía creer, ahí en medio de basura, cajas de cartón y malos olores se encontraba la niña más hermosa del mundo y en el momento que me se acercó sus cautivadores ojos azules se le quedaron viendo, mientras suspendía el llanto y en esa fracción de segundo mientras esos pozos azules veían directamente a sus ojos lo supo, nunca más podría separarse de esta hermosa criatura."_**

Algo que te enseñan cuando estudias literatura, es que con unas simple líneas se puede encontrar el alma de un libro y estoy segura que aquí lo encontré; aunque no es mucha la descripción que da en el prologo, no podía dejar de imaginar la variedad de acontecimientos que podrían pasar en el transcurso de la historia, solo esperaba que Rose no se molestara y me prestara este libro; pero mientras ella se despertaba, podía seguir leyendo un poco más.

**_"Allan es el mejor en su campo, como ingeniero agrónomo realiza gran cantidad de viajes alrededor del país conociendo nuevos proyectos para su exitosa empresa, en cada viaje no conoce solo tierras si no también mujeres que pretenden seducirlo aunque sin obtener buenos resultados, esto ha generado que alrededor de su exitosa carrera se siembre el rumor sobre su inclinación sexual, algo que no le importa en lo mas mínimo ya que el pensar de las personas es lo que menos preocupa a este joven ingeniero…"_**

—¿Te entretiene la lectura?

—¡Rose! —Dije sobresaltada luego de estar tan metida en el libro— disculpa sé que no debí tomarlo —balbuceaba tontamente mi disculpa

—Tranquila Bella, no hay problema, si quieres te puedo conseguir una copia.

—¿Pero cómo una copia? Por lo que vi, el libro no ha sido publicado todavía.

—No, todavía el autor no se ha decidido a publicarlo; pero es amigo mío y puedo conseguirte una copia si quieres.

—Rose, te lo agradecería, no tienes idea la ilusión que me hace, siempre he soñado con poder conocer un autor y ayudarlo a sacar adelante un libro; esa es una de las razones por la que estudié literatura.

—¿De verdad te gustaría? Tal vez pueda ponerte en contacto con él y así le haces ver que de verdad vale la pena llevarlo a una editorial.

—Claro, por mi encantada.

—Pues voy a organizar todo, quiero que realmente conozcas el ser maravilloso que escribe esas hermosas líneas.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Tarde pero seguro, acá les dejo el cap, espero y les guste ¿Alguna teoría sobre el libro misterioso?  
_**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 6 **

_ **—Allan, la señorita Scarlet, lo busca.**_

**_—Hazla pasar, Tina, por favor._**

**_—Con gusto, señor —le respondió la eficiente secretaria, para luego indicarle a la visita que siguiera adelante._**

**_Como era costumbre en Scarlet, iba vestida con un sexy vestido_****_ rojo_****_ que resaltaba su sensualidad y destacaba la hermosa cabellera negra que se extendía hasta la parte inferior de la espalda; cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a su increíble magnetismo caería rendido a sus pies, pero no era el caso de Allan, que al conocerla desde hace tanto tiempo, sus encantos le eran indiferentes._**

**_—Hola Scar, qué gusto verte por acá, ¿a qué debo el honor?_**

**_—Extrañaba ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo_****_,_****_ así que vine a buscarte para ir a cenar —no era de extrañar que Scarlet tomara la iniciativa de invitar a Allan, ya que él nunca mostraba interés en tener algo más que una amistad_****_;_****_ pero ella no pensaba darse por vencida, hasta que lo tuviera atado a ella de la forma que fuera._**

**_—Pero si nos vimos hace dos días._**

**_—Para mí ha sido una eternidad sin ti. —_****_Susurró_****_ acercándose provocativamente a él._**

**_—Está bien, dame unos minutos_****_,_****_ termino unas cosas y nos vamos._**

**_Hoy Scarlet estaba más inquieta que otras veces por su salida_****_ con Allan,_****_ ya que después del fallido intento de seducción en la última noche que pasó junto a _****_él,_****_ tenía la seria _****_convicción_****_ que sin importar cómo,_****_ esta vez_****_ se lo llevaría a la cama…_**

Poco a poco, la neblina de mi sueño iba saliendo de mi mente y noté que nuevamente mis pensamientos estaban en el libro, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro; me estaba volviendo adicta a esta lectura, pero el libro merecía la pena. Seguía sin entender cómo es que no ha sido publicado, pues por lo que había leído, era muy buen material y atraería a miles de personas, que lastimosamente se lo estaban perdiendo. Pero por lo menos yo tenía la seguridad de que cuando Rose saliera del hospital, y eso sería mañana, me daría una copia para así poder leerlo en casa; ya que según ella, la copia que estoy leyendo no podía salir de esta habitación por petición del autor, al que supuestamente, iba a consultarle si quería hablar conmigo para darle mi opinión "experta". Espero que me deje ayudarle, dada mi nula experiencia. Seguía recostada en el sillón del hospital, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo esto; cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con unas preciosas esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente con un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro.

—He de reconocer que tu sonrisa es hermosa —dijo de pronto para luego volver a su postura normal, o sea, un rostro inexpresivo—, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

—No tienes que agradecer, sabes que Rose es mi amiga y como tal, la aprecio.

—Sí, eso he notado estos días —comentó en tono pensativo, dejándome ver un destello diferente en sus ojos—, si gustas puedes irte, yo me quedaré el resto de la noche con ella.

—Claro, dile que mañana pasaré un rato antes de que se vaya a casa, por favor.

—Por supuesto —respondió, lo que tomé como despedida para salir de la habitación. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando me habló de nuevo —¿Isabella?

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes modo de irte? Digo, no creo que con ese yeso puedas manejar.

—Tomaré un taxi, gracias por preguntar —concluí dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—¿Eemm…? ¿Isabella? —Volvió a llamarme, a lo que únicamente me volví— Mmmm, sé que he sido muy poco caballeroso contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Poco caballeroso? Fuiste un completo arrogante.

—Sí, lo sé, aunque en mi defensa he de decir que siempre soy muy receloso de las personas que se acercan a Rose.

—Rose me explicó tus motivos y hasta cierto punto los comprendo, pero debes entender que no nos puedes meter a todos en la misma casilla.

—Eso lo comprendí estos días y por eso te pido disculpas, sé reconocer cuando me equivoco.

—Eso sí es algo de caballeros y te lo agradezco.

—Yo soy el que tiene que agradecer la comprensión y cuidados que han tenido con mi hermana, sé que para ella, ustedes son muy importantes —supe que con este comentario hacía referencia a Em también.

—Y para nosotros también.

—Espero que a partir de ahora podamos, por lo menos, conocernos mejor antes de hacer un juicio del otro.

—Me parece muy bien —afirmé mientras me giraba y abría la puerta— y Edward, no todas las mujeres morimos por una cara bonita como la tuya —dije mientras salía de la habitación, sin saber porqué quería que lo tuviera claro.

—Ya entendí eso también —me pareció escuchar, mientras me alejaba de la habitación.

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde que Rose salió del hospital y todavía no me había enviado mi libro y para colmo de males, cada vez que la llamo para ir a visitarla, me pone pretexto de que va saliendo o que tiene un cliente y no me puede atender. No entiendo porque me está evitando. Ya le pregunté a Em y dice que son suposiciones mías, que tiene mucho trabajo; pero aun así, soy su amiga, cómo es posible que no pueda verme tres segundos, entregarme el libro y ya. SÍ, sé que parezco neurótica, pero ese libro me tiene enganchada; si hay algo que siempre he detestado, es estar en una parte importante del libro y no poder seguir leyendo. Estoy segura que Allan está a punto de encontrar a la bebé de la que habla el prólogo y mis ansias por leerlo me están matando y para colmo, no puedo salir a correr para despejarme un poco, aunque podría salir por lo menos a caminar.

Me cambié mi vestimenta por un pantalón de yoga, una sudadera, gorra y mi tenis; estaba lista para salir cuando el timbre sonó, me apresuré a abrir esperando que fuera Rose, pero no fue así.

—¡Hola a ti también! No tienes que poner esa cara de alegría por verme —dijo una seria Alice.

—Lo siento Ali, pensé que eras otra persona. Por favor, pasen —pedí mientras nos dirigíamos a los sillones, con Jasper pegado a nuestras espaldas.

—¿No somos inoportunos? Se ve que ibas de salida y que esperabas a alguien.

—No esperaba a nadie, solo iba a ir a caminar un poco para distraerme; pero cuéntame ¿cómo estuvieron los desfiles?

—Todo bien, aunque un poco estresante y yo ya no puedo vivir así.

—¿Cómo que no puedes vivir así? Alice, esa ha sido tu vida desde que estábamos en la universidad.

—Sí, pero en la universidad no llevaba unos bebés en mi vientre —tardé unos segundos en entender lo que me decía, hasta que mi mente asimiló lo que mi mejor amiga me contaba.

—¿Voy a ser tía? —porque aunque Alice y yo no somos hermanas de sangre, es como si lo fuéramos.

—Por partida doble.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Ali?

—Isabella, me conoces y sabes que nunca bromearía con algo tan serio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es tan sorpresivo —dije sumida en mis pensamientos, habría un bebé en mi familia. ¡Uno no, dos bebés! Dos bebés creciendo en el vientre de mi amiga, el cual volví a ver y pude notar un poco más grande—. ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Tenemos once semanas —dijo un orgulloso Jasper acercándose a tomar la mano de Alice que se había situado sobre su abdomen.

—¿Once semanas? ¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

—Sabes que siempre he sido muy regular, por lo que apenas tuve un retraso lo sospeché, se lo comente a Jasper y juntos fuimos a hacer los análisis.

—Eso quiere decir que por lo menos lo sabes hace más de un mes ¿y no me habías dicho?

—Jazz y yo decidimos contarte después de que pasará todo lo del Fashion Week.

—Pero Ali, debiste de haberte cuidado en lugar de andar en esas.

—Esa era la idea Bella, yo pensaba organizar todo y que tú fueras la representante de la casa de modas, pero al accidentarte, no tuve más opción que ir.

—No me digas eso, si le hubiera pasado algo a los bebés, sería mi culpa.

—No pasó nada —me tranquilizó Jasper—, ahora lo importante es que Ali no se someta más a ese nivel de estrés.

—Por supuesto y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Qué bueno que te ofreces, porque voy a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda.

—Solo dime qué necesitas.

—No quiero que dejes de modelar, sabes que eres mi estrella, pero te agradecería que me ayudes en la parte administrativa.

—Sabes que de eso no sé nada Ali, lo mío son las letras no los números.

—Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi contadora, de eso se encarga Jazz; lo que te pido es que me ayudes en todo lo que sean papeleos para las sesiones, la organización y eso tipo de cosas.

—Claro, con eso no tendría problema, es como cuando empezamos.

—Exacto, sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Siempre amiga —dije mientras la abrazaba.

—Bueno ahora te toca arreglarte porque tenemos una cena para anunciar nuestro embarazo, los papás de Jazz estarán presente al igual que los míos y Emmett, obvio.

—Claro, dame diez minutos y estoy lista.

Llegamos al Masa unos minutos antes de que los papás de Jazz lo hicieran; posteriormente, los Brandon, que por la cara de alegría de la mamá de Alice, supuse algo se sospechaba. Siempre he tenido la idea que estas mujeres son un poco psíquicas. El último en llegar fue Em, aunque fue por unos pocos minutos; como era de esperar, aunque no lo había pensado, llegó con su amada Rose.

Una alegre Alice presentó a Rose al resto de la familia, pues era la única nueva al grupo, ya que Em y yo hemos tenido varias cenas como está. La cena pasó bajo una amena charla, donde el tema de la moda estaba prohibido, como ha sido siempre que nos reunimos; cuando llegó la hora del postre, Jazz tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, creo que todos se están preguntando a qué debemos está cena —dijo mirando a los que rodeábamos la mesa, mientras afirmaban a su pregunta—, es para mí un orgullo decirles que mi amada Alice, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al llevar a nuestros hijos en su vientre.

—Lo sabía —dijo Mary muy emocionada, mirando a su sonriente hija.

—¿Voy a ser abuela? —preguntó Amanda, la mamá de Jasper.

Después de las felicitaciones, vinieron todas las preguntas de los futuros abuelos y el inicio de lo que serían muchos planes que se tenían que a realizar para la llegada de mis sobrinos. La noche terminó entre risas y abrazos en medio del estacionamiento y fue cuando caí en cuenta que no llevaba mi coche.

—Mmmm, voy a ir a pedir un taxi —informé mientras me acercaba de nuevo al restaurante.

—Nada de taxi, Em y yo te llevamos.

—¿No les quiero causar molestias?

—Claro que no preciosa, vámonos —dijo Em, mientras se acercaba a su jeep.

Sentí extraño sentarme en el asiento trasero de este coche, ya que nunca había compartido con alguna de las conquistas de Em para vivir una situación similar; pero al ver la alegría en la cara de mi oso al ir tomados de las manos mientras conducía, valía la pena completamente. Cuando me acerqué a despedir de Rose, vi que tenía una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire.

—¿Crees que me olvidé de ti, verdad?

—¿De qué hablas, Rose? —Pregunté mientras ella tomaba algo a sus pies.

—Del libro de mi amigo

—¡Oh! —Exclamé recordando mi ansiedad que, hasta ese momento, no me había acordado, con toda la emoción del embarazo de Alice

—Espero haya válido la pena la espera —dijo mientras me entregaba un paquete en donde claramente se notaba venía un libro envuelto.

—¡Muchas gracias, Rose! —y ahora la que sonreía era yo.

—Dale una oportunidad, él es muy especial.

—Claro que lo haré —me extrañó que me dijera eso, cuando sabía que el libro me tenía enganchada.

—Cuando lo abras, me entenderás —fue lo que me dijo en forma de despedida.

La distancia del estacionamiento a mi apartamento no era mucha, pero era tal mi ansiedad por reencontrarme con Allan, que se me hizo un camino interminable.

Sabía que una vez empezará a leer, iba a ser imposible que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, por lo que antes me preparé con mi pijama y abrazada al libro, invadí mi cama. De la forma más cuidadosa del mundo (ojo el sarcasmo), rompí la envoltura para encontrar mi ansiado tesoro; a igual que el de Rose, se notaba que era una impresión casera, solo que este contaba con un empaste un poco más grueso de color azul y un grabado plata con el nombre. Estaba a punto de buscar el capítulo en donde dejé mi lectura, cuando una nota cayó.

_Hola Bells._

_Como podrás ver, el libro tiene una presentación un poco más "profesional" y eso se debe a que hablé con mi amigo y él quiso darte una copia más presentable a ti; ya que eres la primera desconocida que lo va a leer. También le comenté de tú ofrecimiento para ayudarlo y está encantado con la idea, solo que hay un problema: Es un poco tímido, por lo que quiere ver si es posible que se hablen por medio de chat y por su misma timidez, me parece buena idea que no uses tu nombre, ya que eres muy conocida._

_Tú decides si lo haces así o no, si aceptas escribirle, y espero que sí, me das el dato de cuál es tu dirección para que él te acepte, solo recuerda que es una persona muy especial y tiene un corazón de oro. ¡Disfruta tu lectura!_

La carta terminaba con los datos de contacto de A. Masen, no hubo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces para buscar mi tablet e ingresar al chat. Creé una nueva cuenta y le envíe los datos a Rose para que se los transmitiera al tímido autor, como era normal, había que esperar que A. Masen aceptara mi solicitud, por lo que me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía días deseando, sumergirme en el mundo de Detrás de las sombras

**_Luego de salir de aquel horrible lugar que le había entregado la luz de su vida, Allan fue directo a su oficina donde se encontraba la persona en la que sabía siempre se podría apoyar, luego de explicarle la situación a su secretaría y única amiga, ésta le ayudó a conseguir ropa nueva para cambiar a la niña y biberones para alimentarla; luego de estar saciada y limpia, la niña jugaba con los dedos de Allan mientras él estaba perdido en los ojos del ángel que tenía en sus brazos._**

**_—Allan. ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Es mucha responsabilidad hacerse cargo de un niño._**

**_—No puedo separarme de ella, Tina, cuando sus ojitos me miran es como si tocara mi corazón._**

**_—Entonces has las cosas como se deben, ve a las autoridades, organiza los papeles y hazla oficialmente tuya; pero ten presente que si lo haces, va a ser para toda la vida._**

**_—Eso lo tengo muy claro y sé que nunca dudaré de mi decisión, solo tengo una incertidumbre. ¿Tu me vas a ayudar verdad? Sabes que solo te tengo a ti._**

**_—Allan, cariño, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de la niña._**

Tomé un pañuelo desechable para secar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, amaba este personaje: su forma de ver la vida, su entereza para resistir las artimañas de Scarlet y por sobre todo, la ternura que mostró ante la preciosa bebé. Me encantaría tener un hombre así en mi vida, pero por lo menos lo tenía a él. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas para evitar caer en pensamientos tristes, tomé de nuevo el libro para reanudar mi lectura, cuando un sonido llamó mi atención: el inusual timbre me sobresaltó, por lo que busqué de dónde provenía, para notar que una luz parpadeaba en mi tablet.

_A. Masen dice:_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por apoyarme con mi libro, no tienes idea la ilusión que me da contar contigo._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_No tengo como agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron, la verdad estaba pensando que la historia no estaba teniendo buena acogida pero con sus hermosos comentarios me motivaron._**

**_Últimamente_****_ mi beta y yo estamos teniendo mucho trabajo por lo que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo los martes pero si hay algún pequeño retraso como el de hoy, espero y me disculpen._**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama

y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 7 **

Las ocho con un minuto ¡Llego tarde! Jamás pensé que se tardarían tanto quitando un simple yeso y para colmo de males, este tráfico tan denso me hace retrasar más, solo espero que cuando llegue encuentre a Anthony ahí, ¡Anthony! Tan solo de pensar en mi escritor favorito, una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro. Quién iba a imaginar hace unas cuantas semanas, que tantos cambios se estarían dando en mi vida, ahora que Alice me había pedido que le ayudara en la parte administrativa de la agencia, pasaba más tiempo ocupada y eso me encantaba; así tenía menos oportunidad de estar totalmente sola y con esto mis temores estaban cada vez menos presentes y es que no solo el trabajo con Alice había cambiado, después de la disculpa de Edward en el hospital, nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco, aunque no somos los grandes amigos, por lo menos no nos agredimos cuando nos vemos; lo que es una suerte dado que mi amiga se ha encargado de que hagamos salidas "grupales", en las cuales por un tiempo y con obvia razón, las carreras están prohibidas. Por lo que he conocido otras facetas de Edward que jamás creí posibles, como el día que ingresábamos al teatro y nos encontramos a una niña vendiendo flores en la entrada, recuerdo que me sentí muy incómoda cuando ella le ofreció a Edward que le comprara una rosa para su linda novia, quien supuestamente era yo; algo que me pareció gracioso dado nuestro mal comienzo, volví a verlo a ver si a el también le parecía chistoso pero ya no se encontraba a mi lado o por lo menos no a mi altura. Vi hacia abajo y estaba de cuchillas al lado de la niña diciéndole que no le iba a comprar una rosa, que quería todas pero si ella le prometía que se iba directo a su casa, lo que la niña asintió y sonrió, acto que generó que él se ganara un pedacito de mi corazón y que yo terminará con un hermoso ramo adornando mi apartamento.

Pero si bien el cambio de Edward ha sido agradable e inesperado, lo que más ha afectado mi vida es la llegada de Anthony a ella, sé que si se lo llegará a contar a alguien puede sonar ilógico y hasta inmaduro, pero este hombre me encanta; tanto su forma de escribir, como su forma de tratarme, ha llegado a dar una alegría a mi vida que pensé nunca encontraría y aunque únicamente nos conozcamos por el chat, sé que esto que estoy sintiendo es real y por lo que me dice, parece que en él también se están generando sentimientos.

Estoy consciente de que es pronto, pero una vez escuché que cada quien lleva su ritmo y por el momento, es el que estamos llevando él y yo. Hay muchas cosas que aún nos faltan, como conocernos más —ya que por un acuerdo tácito—, ninguno de los dos ha tratado de profundizar en la vida del otro, solo espero que cuando conozca mi realidad, no le haga cambiar de opinión.

—¿Señorita? ¡Señooooritaaaa! —Me llamó el taxista con cara exasperada. Por lo visto estaba tan pérdida mis pensamientos que no di cuenta que me hablaba.

—Disculpe. ¿Me decía?

—Que ya hemos llegado a la dirección que me dio. ¿O cambió de parecer?

—Oh, disculpe señor —le dije mientras le entregaba mi tarjeta para que se cobrará.

Bajé casi corriendo del taxi para así llegar lo más rápido posible a mi apartamento y poder buscar mi tablet, la cual encontré bajo mi cama después de buscar unos minutos, donde imagino quedó ayer después de mi conversación de rutina con Anthony. En teoría, todos los días nos hablábamos para ver detalles de redacción y gramática del libro, el cual estaba cada vez más emocionante, aunque todavía no sabía cuál sería el desenlace, ya que Anthony no quería adelantarme nada para que lo fuera descubriendo con forme lo leyera. Apenas si había terminado de encenderse la tablet, cuando el conocido sonido del chat llamó mi atención.

_A. Masen dice:_

_¡Hola preciosa! ¿Estás ahí?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_¡Hola! Disculpa el retraso._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Solo fueron unos minutos, no hay problema, ¿qué tal tu día?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Bien, de todo un poco, pero feliz de estar en casa ¿y el tuyo?_

_A. Masen dice:_

_Mejorando ahora que puedo hablar contigo._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Siempre tan galante._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Es lo que tú sacas en mi ;)_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Jajajaja, bueno entrando en tema, el capítulo está muy bueno, aunque tiene ciertos errores gramaticales._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Por qué me cambias el tema si solo digo la verdad?_

_Me alaga saber que te gustó, me imagino ya estarás haciendo las correcciones_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Sí, claro, aunque no sé si te __gustará__ ver tu ejemplar todo rayado por mis anotaciones._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Es lo mejor que puedo ver en mi libro, me imagino que tu letra debe de ser__ tan__ hermosa como tú._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Jajajajaja, hoy si estás coqueto._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Solo contigo._

_IsaMar dice:_

_¿Cómo puedes saber que soy hermosa si nunca me has visto?_

¿Será que ya sabe quien soy? ¿Y si es así conmigo porque quiere lucirse con una modelo? No, Anthony no es así, él no es el tipo de hombre que se basaría en las apariencias.

_A. Masen dice:_

_No lo necesito para saber que eres hermosa, para mí la belleza no se refleja en el exterior de las personas, si no en el interior y en eso tú eres perfecta._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Ya salieron tus dotes de escritor, por cierto, quiero que sepas que voy a matar a Allan si se deja convencer por Scarlett._

Sé que no era la forma más sutil de cambiar de tema, pero cuando me hablaba tan profundamente me dejaba sin palabras para contestarle; solamente espero que cuando sea capaz de contestar lo que realmente pienso, quiera escucharlo.

_A. Masen dice:_

_Allan es un tipo listo, sé que sabrá salir de esta, no es la primera vez que Scarlet trata de engatusarlo._

_IsaMar_ _dice_:

_Eso espero porque la pequeña Anastashia no merece caer en los brazos de esa arpía._

Y gracias a esto la conversación giró en torno al libro. Hablamos sobre el capítulo que estaba leyendo que es dónde Scarlet está tramando una estrategia para ganarse a Allan por medio de la bebé, ya que se dio cuenta que es lo más importante para él.

_A. Masen dice:_

_Bueno preciosa, aunque me encanta hablar contigo, es hora de dejarte descansar._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Por supuesto, disculpa que no me diera cuenta antes. _

_Este fin de semana no sé a qué hora estaré disponible, ya que mis amigas me quieren secuestrar._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Tranquila preciosa, xq yo también estaré ocupado, te parece que hablemos de nuevo el lunes?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Claro, perfecto. ¿Tienes planes con tu novia?_

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Celosa? Solo para que conste, no tengo novia, a menos que tú quieras serlo. _

_IsaMar dice:_

_Sé serio Anthony, buenas noches_

_A. Masen dice:_

_Todo lo que digo es muy en serio._

_Qué descanses preciosa._

Sé que va a ser un fin de semana demasiado largo al no poder hablar con mi escritor favorito, pero no podía negarme ante la insistencia de Alice y si le sumábamos que se había confabulado con Rose, no tenía ninguna opción de ganar, así que aunque lo he pospuesto toda la semana, llegó el momento de preparar mi maleta para estas "mini vacaciones" como lo han llamado mis amigas. Según Rose, iremos a una casa de playa de su familia cerca de Florida, lo que no sé es cómo llegaremos hasta ahí, pero conociendo a Alice, algo tendrá entre manos. Así que solo pensaba preocuparme por qué ponerme; sería lo básico, unos biquinis, un par de minis y unos tops; con esto ya listo, me fui a descansar para poder enfrentar lo que tenían mis amigas en la cabeza. Pero definitivamente ningún descanso me preparó para lo que me encontré al día siguiente: Alice había encontrado la horma de su zapato en Rosalie. ¿Cómo es posible que para unas simples vacaciones estemos abordando un jet privado? Ni en sus más locas ideas Alice había alquilado uno para el trabajo, no entiendo como lo hace ahora solo por un fin de semana de chicas.

—¡De verdad que ustedes están locas! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió alquilar un jet?

—No lo alquilamos, los papás de Rose nos lo prestaron. —dijo Alice con cara inocente.

—¿Es de tus papás? —Interrogué curiosa a Rose mientras empezábamos a subir la escalerilla.

—Bueno, exactamente de mis papás no, pertenece a las concesionarias.

—¿Las? Creo que no me has terminado de contar cosas Rose —acusé mientras ella simplemente se encogía de hombros—, aún así me parece un desperdicio utilizar el jet para transportar a nosotras tres.

—Bella, este jet ha sido utilizado para llevar a una sola persona, pero no te preocupes por eso, porque en este viaje seremos seis.

—¿Seis? —Pregunté mientras terminaba de subir la escalinata encontrando la respuesta ante mis ojos. Dentro del avión se encontraban unos sonrientes Jasper, Emmett y Edward—. Esta me lo voy a cobrar bien caro —susurré mientras me ubicaba en el asiento frente a Edward, ya que era el único disponible.

Después del saludo inicial, no hubieran muchas palabras entre Edward y yo; se podía notar que él estaba tan incómodo con esta salida como yo, el viaje fue tranquilo y pronto llegamos a la casa de playa de los Cullen. Si me impresioné por el jet, quedé en shock ante la casa, era una hermosa "cabaña" según la llamó Rose, que contaba por lo menos con seis habitaciones en la segunda planta, la cual era totalmente de vidrio, con unas hermosas cortinas color plata para dar privacidad cuando así se requiriera; aunque según comentó Edward, no hacía falta ya que la playa era privada.

—Bueno, Rose y yo tomaremos la habitación más lejana.

—Sí, por favor, no quiero ruidos extraños en la noche —dijo entre risas Alice.

—No serán ruidos extraños, serán gritos de placer —comentó jocoso Emm.

—Suficiente, demasiada información, no quiero la imagen de mi hermana, teniendo un orgasmo, en mi cabeza —recriminó Edward con cara de asco.

—No te preocupes hermanito, Emm y yo estaremos en la habitación del este, tú puedes tomar la del oeste. Alice no digas tonteras porque estarás tan ocupada, que lo que menos te vas a dar cuenta es de los ruidos; así que puedes usar la que quieras y Bella, está la habitación de en medio o la de enfrente de Edward, té escoges cuál quieres usar.

—Me quedo con la más alejada de ustedes, yo de verdad no quiero sonidos nocturnos.

—Perfecto. Edward, como es la que está frente a la tuya ¿Puedes ayudarle con su maleta?

—Por supuesto —contesté él mientras tomaba mi pequeña maleta, pero cuando iba a seguirlo, Rose me detuvo.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado. Emm y Jazz, tomen las maletas y llévenlas a las habitaciones, nosotras iremos a preparar unas margaritas.

Como lo ordenó Rose, nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar margaritas, una especial para Alice sin alcohol por el embarazo y mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, nos topamos a los chicos que ya se nos unían.

—¿No es muy temprano para margaritas, hermanita?

—No seas aguafiestas Edward, vinimos a divertirnos, además en el avión comimos algo.

—Yo me uno a mi amorcito, estos días son para relajarnos, así que vamos a pasarla bien. —Dijo Emm mientras empezaba a repartir las margaritas, por mi parte no estaba muy segura de tomar pero por la cara que me brindaron mis amigas, podía saber que no tenía otra opción.

Luego del segundo pichel de margarita, los chicos empezaron a protestar por comida y como no habíamos llevado nada, les toco salir a buscar algo, mientras nosotras esperábamos en la casa.

—Ahora que estamos solas, cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo con Anthony?

—¿Quién es Anthony? —Preguntó Alice, quien era la única que se mantenía totalmente cuerda, ya que Rose y yo ya estábamos medio achispadas.

—Es el hombre más perfecto del mundo, Ali. No tienes idea, es un escritor fenomenal.

—Cómo es que no me has contado de él. ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo es? ¿Ya terminó tu sequía?

La media hora que tardaron los chicos en traer la comida, fue la misma media hora que me dediqué hablar de lo fantástico, especial y sentimental que es Anthony; monólogo que tuve que acabar cuando llegó la comida. Como era de esperar, Alice tenía todo planeado, así que después de refrescarnos y ponernos nuestros bañadores, pasamos un rato en la playa, en la cual los chicos trataban de hacer surf mientras nosotras tomábamos el sol; no me pasó desapercibido lo bien que se veía el cuerpo de Edward al descubierto, su abdomen estaba marcado por su sixpack y sus pantaloncillos a la cadera, hacían que imaginaras miles de cosas que podrían haber bajo él.

—Bella, te estás comiendo a mi hermano con los ojos.

—No, para nada Rose, los estoy viendo a todos por igual.

—Si llegas a ver a Jazz de esa forma, te juro que te saco los ojos, Isabella.

—Admite que mi hermano es un bombón.

—No se puede negar que está guapo, pero yo estoy pensando en…

—¡Anthony! —Me interrumpieron las dos al unísono, a lo que asentí.

No podía negar que Edward no solo estaba guapo, estaba para comérselo entero; pero no puedo pensar en eso, sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo por Anthony.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Acá con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, de corazón no tengo como agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, se que he sido muy mala al no contestar reviews pero esta semana ha sido un poco loca, solo espero ya poder contestar cada uno._**

**_Con respecto a los capítulos se que están quedando cortos pero la única forma de que sean más largos sería actualizando cada quince días así que espero su comentario a ver que prefieren._**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 8 **

IsaMar, IsaMar, IsaMar...

Era el único nombre que rondaba mi mente desde hace semanas, pensar que mi hermana tuvo que rogarme para que dejara a su amiga leer mi borrador; pero tenía que ser consciente que aparte de mamá y ella, nadie leía mis escritos y para mí no era fácil dejar que una desconocida entrará en esta parte de mi vida, en el mundo de Anthonny, el escritor. Es algo que siempre ha sido muy preciado e íntimo para mí, y abrirme de esta forma no ha sido fácil, pero no puedo negar que lo mejor que he hecho es aceptar los ruegos de Rose, ya que nunca llegué a imaginar que está decisión traería ilusión a mi vida, ilusión que pensé nunca llegaría a sentir, ilusión que pensé estaba totalmente prohibida para mí.

Y es que no es únicamente el saber que mi libro podría llegar a ser publicado, si no el hecho de que pueda haber una posibilidad de entregar mi corazón. Nunca me he enamorado y me siento un poco hipócrita escribiendo sobre algo que no he experimentado, pero aunque sea cursi o ridículo, hubo un tiempo que esperaba encontrar esa persona especial a la cual entregar mi corazón; pero las cosas cambiaron luego de lo que pasó con Lauren, no es que la amara, pero su comportamiento hizo que confirmara que las mujeres solo se fijan en mi físico o en mi dinero. Y este era el punto clave, porque con IsaMar sentía que todo era diferente, con ella puedo ser yo mismo, no el cascarón que he creado para los demás; ella conoce mi interior y sé que lo que me dice es porque de verdad lo siente y no por quedar bien con el millonario Cullen o con el sexy corredor de carreras; solo hay un punto malo en esta amistad "platónica" y es que podría tenerla frente a mí y aún así no saber quién es, me encantaría conocerla personalmente, pero no quiero perder esta ilusión todavía; porque no sé si cuando conozca no solo a Anthonny Masen si no a Edward Anthonny Cullen Masen, vaya a cambiar conmigo y muy en el fondo, sé que eso me destrozaría.

—¡Edward, nos vamos! —canturreó Rose mientras irrumpía en mi habitación.

—Dame unos minutos —dije en tanto me dirigía a mi escritorio para tomar las hojas que tenía en él.

—¿Estás escribiendo? —susurró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Algo que agradecí ya que no quería que los demás escucharan.

—Se me vinieron unas ideas y quise anotarlas —expliqué mientras tomaba los papeles y los llevaba a mi maleta, dándole la espalda a Rose, sin notar que una hoja quedaba perdida en el suelo.

_Deja que te acompañe __  
en el viaje de tu vida  
seré tu fiel sirviente  
hasta el resto de mis días. _

Empezó a leer Rose, lo que hizo que volviera a verla con cara de pánico.

_Si tienes sed  
puedes beber de mis labios  
si el __frío__ tu cuerpo recorre __  
el mío te dará cobijo,  
mis brazos, te darán abrigo  
y mi amor… te dará calor._

Si el sueño invade tu mente  
apóyate en mi pecho y duerme  
que durante ese corto letargo  
yo velaré tu dulce descanso

Si tu alma sufre y sólo te queda llorar  
abrázame amor, yo te quiero susurrar  
que si sufres, yo también sufriré;  
que si lloras, yo también lloraré;  
que te quiero con todo el alma  
y nunca te abandonaré._*_

—¿Sabes cuánto tenías sin escribir poesía? —preguntó una asombrada Rose, a lo que solo pude contestar alzando mis hombros— Edward, desde que estábamos en el colegio no escribías nada así, esto está hermoso.

—Gracias Rose, ahora puedes entregármelo por favor.

—Solo si me dices a quién se lo escribiste.

—A nadie en especial —mentí como ya era costumbre en estos temas.

—Sabes que no te creo. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con cierta amiga que tenemos en común?

—No voy a hablar sobre eso —concluí con tono serio—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro; ya los chicos están listos y nos esperan.

Con esto salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al salón donde se encontraban todos ya preparados. Como era de esperar, ver a Bella era algo exquisito, iba con un pequeño vestido negro sencillo, pero con un escote en la espalda que le llegaba hasta el inicio de su muy apetecible trasero, el que he logrado apreciar estas últimas veces que hemos tenido nuestras salidas grupales. Pero no solo su físico me ha impresionado, por algo se gana la vida como modelo; también lo ha hecho su forma amable y abierta de conversar con cualquiera que se acerca a pedir una fotografía o un autógrafo y ante todo, que es una buena amiga de Rose, que es lo que más me importa, y siendo sincero, si no fuera porque IsaMar está metida en mi mente, hasta en mi corazón y además de que odio tanto el mundo de la moda, seguramente hubiera tratado de tener algo con ella.

Empezamos la noche con una tranquila cena entre risas y bromas de mi cuñado hacía su amiga, para luego ir a la discoteque favorita de Rose, a la que siempre veníamos cuando visitábamos esta zona, era buena, ponían todo tipo de música; pero sabía que lo que más le gustaba a mi hermana, eran los cocteles que aquí preparaban. Los cuales desfilaron por nuestra mesa, después de un par de horas, perdí la cuenta de cuánto habíamos bebido; todos nos encontrábamos alegres y bailábamos, alterné de bailar con Rose, Alice y obviamente con Bella. Cuando ya nuestros cuerpos no daban más, tanto por el cansancio como por el nivel de alcohol, nos fuimos de nuevo a nuestra casa.

Tomamos dos taxis, obviamente yendo las parejas en uno solo, por lo que me tocó viajar con una achispada Bella, que en el camino estaba muy alegre y habladora, pero que de un momento a otro, se quedó dormida contra mi hombro. Como un todo caballero que me enseñó a ser mamá, cuando llegamos a casa, la llevé en brazos hasta su habitación, le quité los zapatos y la metí a la cama; me volví a colocarle una frazada cuando noté su cara de ángel, que se teñía con un breve entrecejo fruncido, delicadamente me acerqué y le di un beso en medio de éste para que se disipara y cuando me alejé, ella tomó mi muñeca.

—No me dejes, tengo miedo.

—Todo está bien, Bella, duerme.

—No te vayas, no me dejes, va a volver —susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero el dolor que vi en su rostro me partió en dos, por lo que me quité mis zapatos y medias, desabroché un poco mi camisa y me acosté a su lado; inmediatamente ella se acurrucó en mi pecho alejando así el miedo de su semblante, la contemplaba asegurándome que estuviera tranquila, que el dolor no volviera hasta que sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido a su lado.

**_BELLA POV_**

Descansaba entre los brazos de Anthony mientras todavía podía sentir los placeres del orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, la noche había sido mágica, todo fue tan romántico y perfecto; definitivamente hicimos el amor, no fue solo sexo y me encantó. Pero la nube de sueño me envolvía y me dejé llevar hasta que sentí que mi escritor favorito me atraía más a él, pudiendo notar que me deseaba de nuevo, tanto como yo a él; así que me giré en sus brazos y empecé a besar su cuello lentamente, subí por su hermosa mandíbula, la cual ya empezaba a tener un indicio de barba, para llegar a su exquisita boca, sus labios se sentían un poco diferentes pero aún así, su sabor era embriagador.

El beso se fue intensificando hasta que fue necesario separarnos por oxígeno, pero eso no hizo que se alejará de mí; tomó posición de mi cuello, besó cada parte de él, lamiendo y mordiendo en su camino hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual hizo que miles de descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo y se instalarán en mi entrepierna, gemidos empezaron a salir de mi boca, lo que lo motivó a seguir adelante; nuevamente se posicionó en mi boca, mostrándome lo que haría a mi parte que tanto lo ansiaba.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su delineado y hermoso cuerpo, encontrando una estorbosa tela que quité sin preámbulos, mientras Anthony bajaba lentamente la que cubría mi cuerpo. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos vuelto a vestir después de hacer el amor? No lo sabía pero era lo último en lo que quería pensar ahora y menos cuando su boca se posicionó en mi pezón derecho, del que se amamantó hasta dejarlo como una piedra tensa deseando su toqué.

—Isa, tan hermosa y perfecta —susurró mientras tomaba el otro pezón en su boca.

Yo quería responderle que él también era perfecto, pero no podía, solo gemidos salían de mi boca; mientras él hacia su recorrido hacia el sur de mí cuerpo, lentamente bajó por mi plano abdomen con su lengua, jugueteó con mi ombligo, lo que me hizo mover instintivamente a mis caderas, clamando por su atención, la cual estaba llegando lentamente. Besó mi depilado monte para luego empezar a besar las caras internas de mis muslos, la anticipación estaba haciendo estragos conmigo, podía sentir mis jugos descender por mi cuerpo, cuando al fin su preciada boca tocó mis segundos labios.

El simple roce hizo que un fuerte gemido saliera de mi boca, seguido de muchos más mientras su lengua empezaba a recorrer toda mi intimidad hasta tomar mi hinchado clítoris en su boca.

—Tan deliciosa, eres mi manjar —susurraba entre lamidas.

Sentía que esa conocida presión se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, por lo que necesitaba aferrarme al algo, mis manos buscaron su cabeza, sin saber si querían acercarlo más o alejarlo para suavizar las sensaciones; pero sabía que tenía que tener su sedoso y largo cabello entre mis dedos, el que nunca llegué a sentir. El cabello en mis manos sí era sedoso, pero no tenía el largo del de Anthony y con pánico abrí mis ojos para ver una cabellera cobriza que conocía muy bien, en medio de mis piernas.

—¡¿Edward?!

—No amor, tú no me llamas así —dijo mientras introducía dos centros dentro de mí, haciendo sentir una corriente recorrerme.

—¡Edward, mírame! —lentamente lo vi levantar su mirada a mí y ver pasar su rostro de la confusión al asombro.

—¡¿Bella?! ¿Pero cómo? Yo no estaba contigo, yo estaba con... —balbuceaba mientras brincó de la cama como si está le quemara y yo me cubría con la manta a nuestros pies. —¿Cómo pasó esto? Yo no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, ella no...

—Yo también estoy confusa, pero tal parece que nuestra mente nos jugó una mala broma.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—¿Edward, crees que estoy cómoda con esto? Yo tengo sentimientos por alguien y siento que lo traicioné, pero no fue consciente, yo estaba soñando con él y por lo que dices, a ti te pasó lo mismo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a hacer como que no sucedió nada?

—No será tan sencillo, pero por lo menos estamos de acuerdo que no es lo que queríamos, no traicionamos nuestros sentimientos conscientemente.

—Tengo que despejarme —concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

Me desplomé de nuevo en la cama procesando todo lo que había pasado, estuve a punto de tener sexo con Edward, imaginando que era Anthony y peor aún, la idea de que fuera él no me desagradaba para nada y eso me hacía sentir sucia y traicionera. Pasé gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama y cuando el sol empezó a aclarar el día, caí exhausta en un sueño intranquilo.

Cuando logré volver a la consciencia, pude notar que ya era entrada la tarde; me duché y salí rápidamente a buscar a los chicos, pero al que menos quería ver, era el que estaba esperándome en el salón

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Te esperaron hasta medio día, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta antes de irnos.

—¿A qué hora partimos?

—En dos horas. —Contestó, no sé si en tono serio o avergonzado, por lo que mejor busqué una forma de simplificar las cosas entre los dos.

—Edward, creo que debemos olvidar lo que paso ayer. Fue una pesadilla para los dos y lo mejor es dejarla en el pasado.

—Sí, no fue precisamente un dulce sueño. —Seguía sin mirarme a la cara, por lo que supe esto sería difícil de superar.

—Bueno, voy a caminar un poco por la playa, vuelvo al rato.

El viaje de regreso fue incómodo aunque me pareció que los demás no lo notaron, algo que agradecí ya que no quería que mis amigas se enteraran de mi confuso sueño real. Pero por lo visto me equivocaba, al llegar y tener compañía mientras me dirigía a mi apartamento, Rose habló:

—Suficiente Isabella, dime que hizo el estúpido de mi hermano.

—No me hizo nada, Rose, tranquila.

—¡NADA! No me vengas con eso. No se han dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, ni siquiera se han mirado una sola vez.

—Rose, por favor, estoy muy cansada; cuando tenga la mente más despejada, te prometo que te contaré las cosas, solo no le digas nada a Edward, de verdad que él no hizo nada.

—Está bien, pero esto no se queda así, en algún momento me lo tendrás que contar.

—Y así será, te lo prometo —dije mientras la abrazaba, para luego verla partir.

Me dirigí a la entrada de mi hogar cuando una caja rectangular llamó mi atención, con cuidado la tomé y el inconfundible olor de flores llegó a mi nariz, la abrí para encontrar unas hermosas rosas y una pequeña nota en ellas.

_No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días, deseo poder estar contigo pronto. A._

Y esta nota hizo que me terminara de quebrar, Anthony había dejado flores para mí y yo había estado a punto de ser mujer de otro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_***Fragmento poerma "Soy tuyo"**_

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Espero les haya gustado el cap, se que alguna querrá matarme pero si lo hacen no habrá más historia jajajajajaja  
_**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes o miércoles._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 9 **

**_Cada segundo que pasa hace que te extrañe más. A._**

**_Los días se vuelven tristes desde que no sé de ti. A._**

**_Tu silencio está matando mi corazón, ya no sé cómo luchar contra este dolor. A._**

Mirando las notas que continuamente han estado llegando a la puerta de mi departamento, junto a algún tipo de flores. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, no he logrado dar respuesta a ninguna de ellas, ya que desde que volvimos de nuestro desastroso fin de semana en la playa, no he sido capaz de hablar con Anthony; siento que le debo una explicación, pero no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar. Tengo miedo que al contarle lo que pasó con Edward, no me comprenda y mucho menos que pueda asimilar mi mal entendido y lo que me hace sentir peor, es que no puedo dejar de sentir los labios de Edward sobre mi y el tacto de su piel contra la mía, pero sé que esto es un error, entre él y yo no puede haber nada; aunque con el trato me he dado cuenta que no es superficial cómo pensé que era. De de igual manera, él vive siendo el centro de atención tanto en las carreras como en los negocios y eso es lo que menos quiero en mi vida, con la atención que recibo por mi trabajo es más que suficiente. ¡Mi trabajo! De sólo recordar que en la boutique también han llegado arreglos florales, me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que Anthony llegó a saber quién soy en realidad? Sólo hay una respuesta lógica y es Rose, ella será la que va a aclarar mis dudas cuanto antes; le mando un texto para que nos tomemos un café, esto tengo que solucionarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¡Hola Bella! Qué gusto verte. Desde nuestras minivacaciones no sé nada de ti.

—¡Hola! Es que he estado un poco ocupada.

—Bueno, pues gracias por hacerte un huequito para mí.

—Rose, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, así que dime: ¿Por qué le dijiste a Anthony quien soy realmente?

—¿Quéééé? Bella, yo no le he dicho nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lleva días enviándome flores y mensajes.

—¿Te envía flores? ¿Pero si sabe quién eres, por qué no me ha dicho nada?

—Rosalie, de qué rayos estás hablando.

—Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué si E-e-e-e-mmm Anthony sabe quién eres en realidad, no me lo ha dicho?

—No tengo idea, Rose, pero necesito que me des respuestas, no puedes imaginar todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.

—¿Bella, confías en mi? —Asentí a su pregunta, ya que no entendía por qué lo hacía— Entonces cuéntame qué pasa, sé que algo pasó entre mi hermano y tú, déjame ayudarlos por favor.

—Rose —sollocé sin saber que tenía lágrimas reprimidas— me siento la peor persona del mundo, traicioné a Anthony.

—¿Cómo que traicionaste a Anthony? Bella, no te entiendo, qué te dijo el estúpido de mi hermano.

—No me dijo nada, pero, pero, Rose; me siento sucia, nunca he sido así.

—¿QUÉ HIZO EDWARD? —Preguntó a punto de estallar —¡LO VOY A MATAR SI SE TE OFENDIÓ DE ALGUNA MANERA!

—No es lo que piensas Rose. Y-yo, yo estaba soñando con Anthony, soñaba que dormía entre sus brazos y que hacíamos el amor —murmuré avergonzada de confesar mis sueños eróticos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Edward?

—Recuerdo que ese día sentía nervios y no quería dormir sola, ya sabes que eso me pasa y como él me llevó a la cama, le pedí me acompañara; pero no pensé que iba a ocurrir lo que ocurrió.

—El por qué de tus miedos nocturnos, tendrás que explicármelo luego; pero Bella, eres una mujer adulta, tenías un hombre guapo al lado, estabas caliente por tu sueño, no es nada malo que lo hayan hecho.

—¿QUÉ? Estás loca, las cosas no fueron así.

—Entonces no te entiendo.

—Verás, lo que pasa es que yo sentí… —mis mejillas se coloreaban mientras le contaba a Rose lo que había pasado en mi sueño-realidad.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cómo si es todo? ¡Rose, casi me acuesto con Edward!

—Bueno, técnicamente se acostaron juntos —dijo en tono burlón— pero no tuvieron sexo.

—¿Qué parte de que me hizo sexo oral, no entendiste?

—Te repito Bella, los dos son adultos, se dejaron llevar por el momento y ya.

—Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, estamos hablando de tu hermano y tu amigo.

—¡No! La que tiene que entender eres tú. Dime, ¿tienes una pareja en este momento?

—Bien sabes que no, Rose.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué tanto drama?

—¡Porque traicioné a Anthony!

—¿Lo traicionaste? Permíteme reírme, Bella, para traicionarlo primero deben de ser algo y según me dijiste, ustedes no son nada.

—Pero Rose, yo siento algo por él.

—¿Por Anthony o por Edward?

—¡Por Anthony, obvio!

—Entonces explícale las cosas y a ver qué pasa.

—Rose, tú lo conoces. ¿Qué crees que piense?

—La verdad Bella, no sé, contigo él es diferente; así que creo que es mejor que lo averigües tu misma.

—No, hoy como ayuda has sido inigualable.

—Tranquila, que para eso somos las amigas —decía mientras se carcajeaba— ahora dime. ¿Qué tal es mi hermano en las habilidades orales?

—¡ROSALIE! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

—Es sana curiosidad, para ver qué tal es mi hermano o si tengo que darle unas clasecitas.

—¡Basta, Rose! No quiero hablar de esto, por favor.

—Pero Bella, somos amigas y las amigas se cuentan este tipo de cosas, si quieres yo te puedo dar detalles; Emm es un experto con su lengua, cuando empieza a lamer…

—Shhhh cállate, no quiero oír esas cosas, Emm es como mi hermano. ¡Qué asco!

—No seas mojigata, Isabella.

—¡No soy mojigata! Solo que no quiero saber de sus intimidades. Tampoco pienses que te voy a contar las mías.

—Bueno, entonces cuéntame que has hecho estas dos semanas que has estado en el exilio autoimpuesto por una tontería.

—¿Tontería? Solo tú lo ves así —dije para luego empezar a contar como iba todo en la agencia de modas y el embarazo de Alice.

_A. Masen dice:_

_Hermosa, al fin te veo conectada._

_IsaMar dice:_

_¡Hola, Anthony! He tenido unos días difíciles._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Mucho trabajo? Si es así, dime quién es el estúpido de tu jefe y le daré su merecido._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Como si no lo supieras Anthony, no veo el caso que finjas._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿De qué hablas Isa? No te entiendo._

_IsaMar dice:_

_¿Por qué finges que no me conoces? Si me has enviado mensajes y flores a mi casa y trabajo._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Flores? ¿YO? _

_Aunque me gustaría saber cuál es tu identidad, lastimosamente, yo no he enviado nada. :(_

_IsaMar dice:_

_¿Cómo que no? Si vienen firmadas con tu nombre._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Con mi nombre?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Bueno la firma es una A._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Te repito que no soy yo, tal vez algún admirador_

_IsaMar dice:_

_O es una broma de mal gusto._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Por qué una broma? ¿Quién sería capaz?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_No importa, no pienso darle más importancia de la merece._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Preciosa, estás bien?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Más o menos._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Hice algo que me tiene incómoda e intranquila._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Por qué no me lo cuentas y buscamos una solución entre los dos._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Es que no creo que haya solución, no hay nada qué arreglar._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Me intrigas. ¿Qué te pasó, mi hermosa?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Hice algo inconscientemente y ahora me arrepiento._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Heriste a alguien?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_A mí misma, traicioné mis sentimientos._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Puedo saber cómo?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Fue el fin de semana que no pudimos hablar._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Yo también tuve un evento ese fin de semana._

_IsaMar dice:_

_O sea, no fueron nuestros días de suerte._

_Te resumo, tuve un "malentendido" con el hermano de mi mejor amiga, pasaron cosas que no debieron pasar y con esto traicioné mis sentimientos._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Claro, te entiendo y el hermano de tu amiga, qué te dijo._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Que para él también había sido una confusión._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_No sé, estoy confundida._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Confundida mentalmente o sentimentalmente?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Creo que las dos._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Lo que te puedo decir es que lo mejor es que trates de entender tus sentimientos y así tu mente encontrará tranquilidad._

_Sé que no es de mucha ayuda, pero es lo mejor que te puedo decir_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Muchas gracias, por lo menos al leerme me ayudas a desahogarme un poco._

_Por cierto, dijiste que ese fin de semana también te pasó algo. ¿Qué fue?_

_A. Masen dice:_

_Tal parece que dañé sin darme cuenta, a una persona que quiero mucho y ahora tengo que ver como arreglo las cosas._

_IsaMar dice:_

_¿Alguien especial? ¿Un familiar?_

_A. Masen dice:_

_Sí, es alguien especial, pero no es un familiar._

Sabía que en este momento debía contestar, pero no podía, sentía que mis dedos no querían responder y mi mente estaba centrada en su última línea, _alguien especial._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Isa, sigues ahí?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Sí, disculpa, es que llamaron al teléfono._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podría pedir disculpas?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Usualmente a las mujeres les gustan las flores. ¿Rosas tal vez?_

_A. Masen dice:_

_No sé si a ella le guste lo tradicional. ¿Si fueran para ti?_

_ELLA_, estaba en lo cierto, es a una mujer, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos

_IsaMar dice:_

_Bueno, a mí me gustan las flores, pero no precisamente las rosas._

_A. Masen dice:_

_¿Y cómo qué flores te gustan?_

_IsaMar dice:_

_Orquídeas, son hermosas._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Sí, son muy hermosas, igual que ella; muchas gracias._

_IsaMar dice:_

_De nada._

_Debo irme._

_A. Masen dice:_

_Hasta mañana, descansa, preciosa._

_IsaMar dice:_

_Igualmente._

Apenas envié el mensaje, desconecté el chat y apagué la tablet; sentía que mi corazón no soportaría más, Anthony tenía a una mujer especial y era lo mejor, porque después de lo que pasó con Edward, no creo que él pudiera perdonarme. En medio de sollozos y sentir que mi corazón sangraba, caí dormida en un sueño intranquilo.

_Sentía como Anthony se movía más abajo sobre mi cuerpo, su boca iba acariciando y lamiendo mis pechos hasta que un fuerte gemido sin aliento, salió de mi boca cuando él chupó las puntas duras en las que se habían convertido mis pezones, para seguir bajando por mi cuerpo, no podía dejarlo alejarse por lo que monte una pierna sobre sus hombros a lo que él respondió ahuecando mis nalgas para levantarme levemente de la cama y con pequeños golpes de su lengua empezar a torturar mi clítoris; el placer era exquisito y no podía dejar de gemir mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba ante sus caricias, comía vorazmente de mi, llevándome a la locura, sentía que no podría aguantar más._

_—¡Por favor!_

_—¿Qué quieres? Dime que necesitas —murmuraba mientras introducía un dedo dentro de mí._

_—Anthony, ne-cesito, nece-sito llegar —tartamudeaba en medio de mi desesperación._

_—Bella, mírame, mira bien, soy Edward, entiéndelo de una vez._

Me desperté sobresaltada y acalorada, había sido un sueño muy vivido, como era posible que siguiera sintiendo las caricias de Edward en mí, cuando al que quiero es a Anthony. ¿O será que en realidad al que quiero es a Edward?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Disculpen la tardanza pero como comente en el grupo hubieron problemas personales que no me permitieron publicar antes, espero y el cap valga la espera.  
_**

**_Acepto toda teoría de que pasará con estos dos_**

**_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y nos leemos el próximo martes o miércoles._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 10 **

Seguía mirando el hermoso ramo de Orquídeas sin saber qué pensar. ¿Orquídeas? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Edward me esté enviando precisamente estas flores? Al principio pensé que era una casualidad, pero un ramo cada día, durante tres días seguidos no podía ser al azar; además que no era la flor normal que se envía para pedir disculpas y es que no solo eran las flores, si no las notas que venían con ellas.

**_Tenemos que hablar, por favor quiero disculparme. Edward_**

**_Bella, créeme lo que pasó no fue intencional. Te dejo mi número, cuando quieras hablar solo márcame. Edward_**

**_Sé que no iniciamos de la mejor manera, pero con el tiempo he descubierto quién es la verdadera Bella y es muy diferente a lo que creía; tengo muchas cosas que decirte, por favor habla conmigo, llámame. Edward._**

Y como si con esto no fuera suficiente, llegó un ramo de rosas nuevamente firmadas por "A" para enredar más mi cabeza; según Anthony no era él, pero entonces: ¿Quién me está enviando estas flores? Aunque Rose me dijo que no sabe nada de las flores, creo que es ella quien las está enviando para unirme a Anthony, pero el juego ya debe terminar, de mi no se va a burlar nadie, no permitiría que mi vida nuevamente cayera en el caos como hace tanto tiempo atrás. Isabella Swan va a retomar el control de su vida y lo primero que haría es solucionar el tema de las flores de "A", por lo que lo primero que haré mañana será aclarar las cosas con Rosalie. Al día siguiente amanecí con fuerzas renovadas y a primera hora me dirigí a su trabajo.

—¡Buenos días! Qué pena, no recuerdo tu nombre.

—¡Buenos días, Isabella! No se preocupe, soy Ángela. —me contestó con una amable sonrisa.

—Gracias Ángela. ¿Será que Rosalie tendrá un espacio para atenderme?

—La señorita Cullen no llega aún, tiene la mañana libre, pero si gusta puede esperarla.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho en llegar?

—Usualmente llega temprano, no creo que tarde más de quince minutos; si gusta le puedo ofrecer una taza de café o té.

—Café si no es mucha molestia.

Pasados los quince minutos que estimó Ángela y luego de tomarme un delicioso café con un muffin de arándanos, llegó una reluciente Rose.

—¡Bella! Hermosa, qué gusto verte por acá.

—¡Hola Rose! ¿Crees que me puedas atender unos minutos?

—Por supuesto, pasa adelante. Angie, por favor no me pases llamadas.

—Sí, señorita. —contestó Ángela cortésmente, mientras se ponía a trabajar en su computador.

—Toma asiento, dime: ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé sincera. ¿Tu eres la que me está enviando las flores?

—¿Flores? ¡Ah, las flores de Anthony!

—Ya le pregunté a él y dice que no las ha enviado, así que dime: ¿Eres tú?

—¿Para qué te enviaría yo flores? ¿Y más aún, para que firmaría con otro nombre?

—Es que no encuentro razón o quién me esté enviando flores a nombre de Anthony, que no seas tú.

—No tengo idea Bella, pero te aseguro que yo no soy, no veo razón para hacerlo.

—Rose, no entiendo. ¿Quién puede ser?

—No tengo idea, Bella; pero aclárame algo, si le preguntaste a Anthony de las flores, ¿ya le dijiste quién eres?

—No Rose, no creo hacerlo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Lo estuve pensando, pero la última vez que hablé con él, me mencionó que tiene a una mujer especial en su vida.

—¿UNA MUJER ESPECIAL? Pero si no me ha dicho nada.

—¿Es que él te cuenta todo?

—No todo, pero esto debería de decírmelo, me lo debe.

—Rose, no te entiendo. ¿Cómo que te lo debe?

—Yo me entiendo, es lo que importa. Supe que mi hermano te ha estado buscando. ¿Has hablado con él?

—No Rose, no hay nada qué hablar.

—Cómo dices eso, tienen que aclarar lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—No hay nada que aclarar, los dos sabemos que fue un malentendido, estábamos pensando en otras personas y ya.

—¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Me vas a decir que no has pensado en la boca de mi hermanito o sus manos tocando tu cuerpo?

—¡Cállate, Rose! —dije ruborizándome.

—Bella, ahora soy yo la que te pido que seas sincera. ¿Sientes algo por mi hermano?

—No lo sé, Rose. Al principio creí estar enamorada de Anthony, pero luego de lo que pasó con Edward, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Si pudieras encontrar un término medio. ¿Cuál sería?

—Mi término medio serían los sentimientos que tengo por Anthony con el físico de tu hermano; no se puede negar que él está bueno.

—¿Y si pudieras tener eso?

—Sería feliz, pero eso no es posible.

—¿Bella, porqué no ves lo que tienes enfrente?

—De nuevo no te entiendo.

—Espero que pronto lo hagas, así todos seríamos felices. —Decía mientras nos interrumpió un golpe en la puerta—. Adelante.

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero llegaron los del New York Times preguntando por ti. —informó Ángela.

—Diles que en este momento no puedo atenderlos, que vengan mañana.

—Recuerda que hoy en la noche sales de viaje con tu novio.

—Pues que esperen para cuando vuelva, estoy ocupada.

—No te preocupes por mí, atiéndelos, yo ya me iba —le dije para evitar se sintiera incómoda—, seguimos hablando luego.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Alice me había avisado que hoy no llegaría temprano y había que revisar unos perfiles de unas nuevas modelos; al final no solo vi sus papeles, si no que me tocó hacerles sus pruebas, lo que fue más agotador de lo que esperaba. Después de cuatro largas horas, me dirigí de nuevo a la oficina para encontrarme con un hermoso ramo de girasoles.

**_Aunque prefiero las rosas, estas me recordaron a ti. Te ves hermosa con esa blusa. A._**

Automáticamente volví a ver mi top amarillo y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo; ya esto no era normal y se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

—¡Clara! —llamé desesperada a la secretaria de Alice.

—Dime, Isabella.

—¿Quién trajo estas flores?

—Fue directamente de la floristería. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Por favor Clara, no recibas un solo ramo más para mí.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?

—No, pero hazme ese favor y llévate este también.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo mientras tomaba el ramo y la veía salir de la oficina.

Mis manos temblaban furiosamente mientras tomaba mi móvil para marcarle a Alice, dado su estado de embarazo no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta, por lo que sin mucho explicar le dije que me iba temprano, a lo que no le vio problema.

Al llegar frente a mi puerta, suspiré tranquila al no encontrar ningún ramo, entré y las orquídeas me recibieron; el saber que eran enviadas por Edward, trajo algo de tranquilidad a mi inquieto cuerpo, la cual no duró mucho al ver las rosas al lado de la cocina, fui directamente a botarlas junto con las tarjetas, sabía que debía de guardarlas por cualquier situación, pero no quería tener nada de esto en mi casa.

Luego de limpiar todo lo relacionado con "A", decidí tomarme un té para tratar de tranquilizarme y noté en la mesita las tarjetas de Edward y mi duda inicial volvió. ¿Cómo supo de las orquídeas? Si solo a Anthony se lo he dicho. ¿Será que Anthony se lo comentó? Pero cuando lo hablé con él, me dijo que eran para una amiga especial.

Las ideas vagaban por mi mente, cuando la epifanía llegó. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Anthony y Edward son la misma persona, ¿pero, por qué Rose no me lo dijo? ¿Debo enojarme con Rose? ¿Será que Edward sabe quién soy? ¿Podré tener el hombre perfecto como me dijo Rose?

¡El hombre perfecto! Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, había encontrado al hombre perfecto y el darle una cara a los sentimientos de Anthony, hicieron brillar una sonrisa en mí; sin darme cuenta, perdida en estos pensamientos y gracias al estrés del día, fui cayendo lentamente en el sueño.

Un escalofrío corrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí unas manos recorrer lentamente mis piernas, empezaron por mis dedos para luego ir subiendo, se sentían ásperas y grandes; aunque no quería abrir mis ojos, lo hice para encontrarme totalmente en la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba ver porque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, los callosos dedos siguieron su camino hasta que una mano se aferró a mi cadera y la otra cubrió mi boca, para susurrarme al oído:

—_No te gustaron mis flores muñeca. ¿Por qué las rechazaste? Sé que no son tan hermosas como tú, pero te las envié con todo mi amor_.

Decía mientras sentía descender su rostro hacia mí, en este momento no pude más que ponerme a luchar, necesitaba salir de aquí, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

—_Tranquilízate muñeca, sabes que tú también lo quieres como yo_ —murmuraba mientras se subía sobre mis piernas para inmovilizarme_—. No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte así solo para mí_ —decía mientras sentía su áspera lengua pasar por mi mejilla.

Yo seguía luchando sentía que mi cuerpo se empezaba a bañar en sudor y mi respiración empezaba a fallar.

—_Quédate quieta Isabella, esta vez serás mía_. —Gritó mientras levantaba la mano para pegarme.

De un brinco caí del sillón, tratando de huir. Me di cuenta que era una pesadilla, aun así, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. El apartamento cada vez se sentía más vacío, sabía que un ataque de pánico se estaba formando en mi y tenía que pedir ayuda antes de que ocurriera. Marqué el número de Emm y fue directo al buzón, él nunca apagaba su móvil; con Rose pasó lo mismo, fue donde recordé que salían de viaje. ¿A quién iba a pedir ayuda? A Alice no quería preocuparla, podía afectar su embarazo y en ese momento las tarjetas en mi mesa llamaron mi atención, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé una en dónde estaba anotado el número y marqué.

—_¡Cullen!_

—Ed-Edward —hipé tratando de contener el llanto.

—_¡Bella! ¿Bella, eres tú?_

—Nece-sito q-que me ayu-des.

—¿_Bella, qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?_

—En mi casa, por favor ayúdame —dije dejando caer libremente las lágrimas.

—_Voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí. ¿Estás herida?_

—No, solo te necesito —dije cortando la llamada mientras me volvía un ovillo a los pies del sillón, dejando que los sentimientos se desbordaran en mí.

Los segundos parecían horas mientras sentía que la oscuridad caía sobre mí, el aire me faltaba y gracias a las lágrimas mi visibilidad era nula; pero aun así, no podía apartar el sentir el acecho sobre mí, la impotencia, la vulnerabilidad, el miedo y en eso sentí una mano ligera tocando mi hombro sobresaltándome y haciéndome a gritar.

—Sshh, tranquila Bella, soy yo.

—¡Edward! —fue lo único que dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar. Llorar porque estaba conmigo, llorar porque me sentía segura, llorar porque aunque pase el tiempo; el pasado no me deja en paz.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_¿Será que todavia hay alguien por aquí?  
_**

**_No quiero poner miles de justificaciones para no publicar, más que mi vida se complicó un poco y no hubo forma que el cap saliera, espero y aunque este no es muy largo valga la pena._**

**_Como de costumbre estoy abierta a cual comentario, duda o suposición._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 11 **

La neblina de un sueño intranquilo va desapareciendo de mi mente, poco a poco voy recobrando la consciencia, sabiendo lo que viene a continuación: Em siempre ha sido muy comprensivo cuando tengo mis ataques. Por lo que esta mañana tendré un desayuno completo de Starbucks y tarde de película con pizza, el olor algo diferente pero delicioso llega a mis sentidos y es lo que me hace reaccionar. Ayer no logré contactar a Emmett. ¡OH, POR DIOS! Llamé a Edward. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Precisamente tenía que llamarlo a él, teniendo este enredo en mi cabeza. ¿Edward? ¿Por qué Edward? y como si me hubiera escuchado nombrarlo, le oigo entrar a la recámara.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? —susurra para no despertarme si no fuera así.

—Mmm jum. —murmuré sin mostrar mi cara por la vergüenza.

—¿Quieres desayunar acá o en la mesa?

—En la mesa, gracias. En un momento estoy contigo —contesté mirando a su pecho, ya que no podía mirar sus ojos.

—Te espero allá —dijo dándome un poco de intimidad en mi habitación.

Me adecenté lo más posible, agradeciendo que Edward no me quitará ni una prenda para dormir, pese a que ya me ha visto con menos ropa, no puedo imaginar cuan más incómodo sería si hubiera amanecido con algo diferente a la que tenía; ya me sentía bastante vulnerable de que me haya visto en medio de un ataque de pánico. Son muy pocas personas que conocen mi secreto y no estoy lista para compartirlo con nadie más. No puedo imaginar cuál va a ser la reacción de Edward esta mañana, por lo que retrasé mi salida hasta cuando supe no podría esperar más y me acerqué poco a poco al comedor, para encontrarme una escena que jamás imaginé: Mi adorada mesa se encontraba adornada con unas hermosas orquídeas y un delicioso desayuno servido como si estuviera en un restaurante y Edward esperándome al lado.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, espero hayas podido descansar —me dice mientras corre mi silla muy galantemente para que tome asiento y luego, se sienta a mi lado para acompañarme a desayunar—. Espero el desayuno sea de tu agrado.

—Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.

—No fue nada, además, Emmett me dijo que sería bueno —este comentario llamó mi atención, haciéndome mirarlo a la cara por primera vez.

—¿Hablaste con Em?

—Sí, me pareció prudente contactarlo cuando me llamaste.

—¡Pero si a mí no me contestó la llamada!

—Me dijo que acaba de prender el móvil cuando entró mi llamada. ¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?

—No, más bien me apena haber recurrido a ti.

—No tiene nada de malo, para eso somos los amigos. —Amigos, no sé porque esa palabra me dolió.

—Sí, claro. —contesté para seguir comiendo en un silencio un poco incómodo. Trascurrieron varios minutos cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

—Bella, me preocupa que no me has preguntado cómo entré a tu casa.

—No lo había pensado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Emmett me dijo donde tenías la llave de repuesto. También me comentó que si llamaste es porque de verdad me necesitabas, así que no dudé en tomarla y entrar sin llamar.

—Sí, te agradezco que vinieras, lo necesitaba.

—Sé que no tenemos la confianza para que me cuentes que va mal, pero por favor busca alguien que te escuche.

—Gracias, espero algún día poder contártelo —susurré, pensando que si fuera Anthony el que estuviera conmigo le diría todo sin pensarlo. Un momento, Edward es Anthony. ¿Pero si no lo es? ¿Y si le digo que sé que es él y estoy errada? ¿Cómo puedo confirmarlo sin darme por enterada? ¡LAS FLORES! Sí, solo a Anthony le dije.

—¿Por qué me enviaste orquídeas? —pregunté mientras acariciaba una de las hermosas flores.

—¿No te gustan?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Verás, es que le comenté a una amiga que necesitaba disculparme y me dijo que esta era su flor favorita, que tal vez a ti te gustaría. —No fue así como fue que se lo dije, esto no me asegura que sea él.

—Sí, son muy bonitas, de hecho mis favoritas. Por lo visto tenemos gustos similares. ¿Será que la conozco?

—Puede ser, es una amiga que tengo en común con Rose, ella nos presentó.

—¿Y ustedes tiene gustos en común? —Esta era la pregunta clave, lo supe en el momento en que vi la emoción en sus ojos.

—Ella comprende una parte mía que no todos conocen, eso nos ha acercado mucho —¡Bingo! Te tengo, Cullen.

—Entonces son muy cercanos, me imagino que pronto será más que una amiga.

—Es un poco complicado, creo que ella está interesada en alguien más; además yo también tengo varias cosas en la cabeza. —Dijo mientras miraba directamente a mi boca, lo que provocó un escalofrió por mi columna, debía salir de esta de inmediato.

—Claro entiendo —dije sintiendo un poco de celos, ¿celos?— Seguramente tienes más opciones de dónde escoger.

—Te equivocas, por si no lo notaste, siempre que salimos con mi hermana, voy solo; hace mucho que no estoy interesado en cualquier mujer. —Dijo un poco serio.

—Perdón, hablé de más y sin sentido. —Me disculpé, mientras me levantaba y recogía los platos sucios— no te molestes, yo limpio —susurré cuando lo vi levantarse al mismo tiempo que yo, mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

—Tienes una cocina muy bonita —comenta, entrando detrás de mí.

—Gracias, me gusta cocinar.

—A mi también.

No sé porque de nuevo no podía mirarlo, confirmar que Anthony y Edward eran la misma persona, me hizo sentir cohibida. Anthony conocía mis secretos, a él le he confiado mis sueños y anhelos, y saber que es la misma persona con la que he fantaseado sexualmente, me hace sentir sucia.

—Así que te gusta cocinar —dije tratando de despejar mis pensamientos distractores, antes de volver a verlo.

—Sí —contesta suavemente, mientras una mano sube a mi mejilla y la acaricia suavemente.

—¿Qué te gusta cocinar? —susurró tratando de quitar la vista de sus labios.

—De todo un poco —contesta sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—¿N-no qui-e-res hablar de lo que cocinas? P-Por m-mí no hay pro-blema —comienzo a balbucear mostrando mi nerviosismo.

—No —dice contundentemente, mientras toma mi cara en sus manos.

Mira atentamente mis ojos, como si estuviese tratando de hacerme entender algún mensaje profundo o pidiendo permiso. No podía razonar mucho, estaba perdida en sus hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban más de lo habitual; lo que me hace moverme para verlos mejor, sin notar que con esto me acercaba más a su deliciosa boca. Él baja lentamente sus labios hasta que los posa sobre los míos, dándome un beso recatado y siento que voy a desfallecer, por instinto mis brazos se posan sobre sus antebrazos, esto lo motiva a profundizar el beso, haciéndome gemir, aprovecha para pasar su lengua sobre la mía.

¡Dios mío, sabe tan bien! Sus labios son una droga a la que no creo que me pueda resistir, por lo que me dejo ir en el beso, muerde ligeramente mi labio inferior, mientras me susurra entre pequeños besos.

—Eres. Tan. Hermosa.

Para luego invadir de nuevo mi boca, en un asalto que me desarma; mis manos van a sus cobrizos cabellos que tanto he deseado tocar, mientras me dejo llevar por la danza que me impone su lengua. Poco a poco él va suavizando el beso de nuevo, dejando pequeños besos en mi barbilla, mejillas, nariz hasta llegar a mi frente. Suspiro pesadamente tratando de normalizar mi respiración, notando que Edward no está en mejores condiciones que las mías

—Quería hacer esto hace muchos días —susurra acercándose de nuevo a mis labios, rozándolos levemente.

—¿Por qué no lo habías hecho?

—Porque no estaba seguro de cómo responderías —bueno, si hubiera sido antes, seguro huiría; pero sabiendo quién es, no puedo estar más feliz.

—Bueno, ya sabes cuál va a ser mi respuesta. —Y fue mi turno de rozar sus labios.

—Bella, quiero ser sincero, no solo era miedo a tu respuesta lo que me detenía —dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí— la verdad es que he estado un poco confuso, creía tener sentimientos por mi amiga, la de las orquídeas, bueno tengo sentimientos por ella, pero no se aproximan a lo que siento por ti; al escucharte llorando, sentí que mi mundo se partía en dos sin saber si podría ayudarte, las calles me parecían eternas y los segundos horas sin saber si llegaría a tu lado a tiempo y cuando logré tenerte en mis brazos, supe que no habían dudas. A ella la quiero, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. —No sabía qué responder ante estas palabras, aún más sabiendo que yo era la otra.

—Edward, yo…

—No tienes nada que decir, Bella, yo quería que supieras cómo son las cosas. Solo espero que comprendas mis anteriores dudas.

—No tienes idea cuánto llego a comprenderlas.

—Si es así, solo te pido que me esperes un tiempo, quiero solucionar estos cabos sueltos para poder contarte toda la verdad.

—No tienes porque pedirlo, tómate tu tiempo.

—Gracias, hermosa. —dijo antes de darme un leve beso y poco después nos despedimos, quedando que estaríamos en contacto.

Pasados unos veinte minutos de que Edward había partido, sonó mi móvil, con la llamada qué sabía, llegaría.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Edward te cuidó bien? —y aunque sabía que no me podía ver, mi rostro se sonrojo mientras asentía.

—Sí Emm, todo está bien. Edward me preparó un delicioso desayuno y ahora voy a darme una ducha.

—Bella, dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasa? Hace mucho que no tenías un ataque, por lo menos no uno tan fuerte como para que llamaras a Edward.

—No te he contado nada porque no lo había pensado así hasta ayer, pero me han estado llegando unas flores de un admirador secreto.

—¿Flores? ¿Qué flores?

—No es nada, en general rosas con alguna dedicatoria bonita, pensaba que eran de otra persona, por eso no les había dado importancia.

—Bella, por favor explícame bien las cosas porque estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo para que me digas todo a la cara.

—Ni se te ocurra, no es necesario; solo que pensé que las flores me las enviaba un amigo y resulta que le pregunté y no son de él.

—¿Y crees que sean de …? —dejó el nombre en el aire sabiendo que no me gustaba oírlo nombrar.

—No se Emm, ayer lo pensé por un momento y por eso me entró el pánico. Las flores vienen firmadas por A.

—Mierda Bella, cómo no me dijiste nada antes, puedes estar en peligro.

—Disculpa, de verdad no lo asocié, ha pasado tanto tiempo y sabes que lo que quiero es olvidar.

—Lo sé preciosa, pero no podemos ser descuidados.

—Te entiendo, pero no quiero vivir con miedo, ya no más. Sabes que he luchado mucho para que esto no afecte mi vida.

—Sí hermosa, pero por ahora, mientras aclaramos las cosas es mejor ser precavidos. Qué te parece si mientras yo llego, te vas a la casa de Alice, sé que ella tendrá muchas cosas en las que necesita que le ayudes.

—Em, sabes que no quiero alterar a Alice.

—Bella, si alguien puede alterar a otro, es Alice; así que por favor, para mi tranquilidad ve con ella, apenas esté por allá te llamo y te libero de Alice.

—Está bien, pero ten por seguro que es solo por hoy, no pienso volver a tenerlos a ustedes pegados a mis faldas.

—Por supuesto, solo déjame aclarar lo que está pasando y luego te dejaremos en paz.

—Buenoooo…

—Gracias, hermosa. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, gracias por estar siempre para mí.

—Siempre —susurra para luego finalizar la llamada.

Si no me hubiese dado el dichoso ataque, definitivamente no le hubiera contado nada a Em, porque sabía que esta sería su reacción: así que ahora me encuentro tomando mis cosas para irme a pasar unos días en casa de Alice.

Una silueta recortada por la luz del televisor era el único indicio de que se encontraba ahí, aunque físicamente no ha tenido que ocultarse, su vida real si lo ha estado, desde que ella había hecho que todo cambiara, solo acá entre las sombras sentía que podía ser su yo real, pero eso pronto va a cambiar, si los estúpidos creyeron que pasaría así el resto de su vida, es porque realmente nunca le llegaron a conocer, el que modificara su vida por un tiempo no implicaba que iba a ser así para siempre, su interior lo reclamaba y no podía esperar más, ella estará a su lado de nuevo y las cosas volverán a su lugar, si en el pasado habían logrado separarlos ahora no le permitiría a nadie hacerlo, la hermosa Isabella iba a estar de nuevo en sus brazos, sin importar que o a quien deba de quitar del camino para lograrlo y el día que eso pase se acerca cada vez más.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Hola Chicas! **_

**_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no tienen idea como me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero y les guste el cap  
_**

**_Como de costumbre estoy abierta a cual comentario, duda o suposición._**

**_Besos_**

**_Yas_**


End file.
